Unlikely Love
by Lenneh19
Summary: A Night Elf searching for an adventure, ends up in the world of Azeroth once her hometown was destroyed. In which she meets a Blood Elf.
1. Chapter 1

Through the eyes of a young girl, the world seemed boring and no adventure. She had hoped upon becoming 19 she'd finally be able to leave her homeland and venture out, like everyone before her. Her older sibling left recently to attend to matters with the King, but haven't heard from him since. She assumed once you left, there was no turning back and you were to forget about everyone and everything. All she'd overhear in conversations were "Bloody animals", or "Nothing but death can come to those who enter". No idea of what they were talking about. Wanting somewhat of a journey, she'd go out in the local woods daily and practice her targeting. A well-trained rogue, to be, but for what purpose, she wasn't allowed to leave her village. Skills being wasted protecting such a tiny town. Though, there would be strangers every now and then that obviously were not of their kind. Such different kinds of people. But the most she found fascinating was the ones that looked particularily like them, but not so much. Light, peach colored skin and glowing green eyes. She'd hide amongst the bushes and watch them. Once she had attempted to talk to one. They only glanced at her and left, not responding or even acknowledging her.

Some time had past and the villagers thought that she was finally over her obsession of thrills. But, one day, while she out doing her daily practice, the town had been invaded and everything was left in ruin. Making her way to the village, she hid and took a peek at what was going on. Sure enough, the same people from before had just massacred the entire town. Flames were wild among the houses and trees, people half-dead begging for help or mercy, and the murderers laughing at the blood and tears being spilt. The girl didn't know what to think or do. The first thing that came to her mind was run, but at the same time she wanted to reveal herself and avenge the townspeople. Not being able to come up with a decent enough plan she decided to flee. Grabbing the closest mount she could find, she ran out of the town and into the wild.

With no ideas of to where she was going, she stopped at a nearby village to ask for directions. But there too, had been annihilated. Tears welled up in her eyes again. Seeing dead allies everywhere on the ground. Blood splattered all over the place. Why, she wondered.

Finally finding her way to the capital, Darnassus, she made her way to the ship to Stormwind. There she would find new people and hopefully an adventure.

As she boarded the boat, a man, that resembled the strangers boarded as well. He stood on the farthest corner from her and just stared at her. Blushing, she shyly waved to him and said hi. His expression looked confused at first, but smiled and politely said hello back. She had noticed the emblem on his cloak was different from hers. Slowly, she approached him.

"I...hate to be a bother, but I notice that your symbol is different from mine. May I ask where you're from...?" she asked, quietly, yet meek. He smirked and pointed at the emblem, she nodded and had blushed a little brighter.

"You must be well sheltered if you do not know where I'm from. I'm of the Horde, a Blood Elf. You're a Night Elf, I presume?" his voice was very silky and soft. Charming, she thought.

"I-I am. The Horde? You mean our enemies?" her tone became a little shaky and she backed up a little.

"Yes, exactly. Are you afraid of me?" he stepped closer to her.

"...n-no... I'm not."

"BOO!"

She screamed, startled at his sudden action and crouched down, stealthing. Looking up to see his response, he was twirling around trying to find where she'd disappeared to.

"Sorry if I scared you, it was just a harmless joke. It's okay to come out," he didn't look to concerned about her disappearance, but just to make sure she had hid behind a few crates.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll just remain here. But please, tell me why you're here," she was trying to act brave.

"If it's any consolation, I did not kill any of your people. But, please, come out of hiding it makes me a little nervous."

Moving just a little, she revealed herself and gave him a shy look.

"I apologize, I've never left the village and I've been looking for some adventure for awhile, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Are you all as intimidating?" she giggled quietly. His face brightened a little to see that she was now visible and not running or attacking him like most Alliance would do.

"Well, not most of us. Some actually look pretty scary. There are more of us, if you'd like to know more, of course. Don't wish to scare you again." She nodded happily and sat on the edge of the boat near him, listening intently. "Hm, well, there's us. Blood Elves, not the most liked bunch, but still the best looking. Then there's the Orcs, hellish ugly things. Along with Trolls and Taurens. Trolls, I'm sure you've seen in books, but the Taurens, well, let's say they're like cows. Just big and can talk." He let out a small laugh. "And that leaves the Undead, yes, they are pretty much Zombies. I'm sure you've seen some of those kinds of movies. Luckily for you, they won't eat your brain." Her face was covered in complete interest and shock. She finally found out something useful and interesting. Other then the ridiculous children books she was made to read. She had quite a few questions and little time, the boat was almost at Stormwind. He noticed her hesitation and disappointment.

"No worries, there is plenty time for more questions later. I know I won't get a pleasant hello when we reach your city. If you ever want to know more, just come over to the Barrens, near Rachet, I'll be there. I spend most of my time...uh...nevermind. Just come on by," a sincere smile appeared across his face and he patted her on the head. As the boat docked and he had mounted onto his beautiful horse, she quickly called out to him.

"My... My name's Lenoria. What's yours?"

"Rai, and don't worry. I'll be fine, just make sure you stay safe, as well," his smirk was the last she saw as he ran down the dock, guards chasing him out. She smiled and waved goodbye, even though he probably couldn't see her now.

Now that she had left the village, met a Blood Elf and learned more of them, and made it to Stormwind, what was there to do now? Should she try her hand at fighting some monsters here or should she find out some more information about the Horde. In the end, curiousity did get the better of her.

Making her way into the Trade District, she asked around about the Horde and what they were like. Were they nice? What do they like to do? Why were we at war with them? The only answers she recieved were that the Horde were not to be trusted. They were devious and evil. They took pleasure in slaughtering the Alliance. Times they try and enter the cities and attack the Kings. Though, what put her off most of all, was the battle grounds, she didn't like the sound of those. Alliance and Horde up against each other in a secluded area. Fight to the death. Winner takes the honor, the dead are just trash. She was imagining how many lives were lost and why did it mean so much to everyone that they had to kill each other. Rai didn't seem bad at all, if anything he was nice and cared. Others said it was probably trickery, to lure into a false sense of security. In the end, it did sound like it would make sense. But she was stubborn.

Taking it upon herself to enter the battle grounds to try and reason with them, she put on her best equipment and entered.

As the battle started, there were so many Alliance dressed so well geared and hyping everyone up about killing the Horde "scum". Lenoria spoke up and asked them why did they want to kill them so much? What reason do they have for meaningless murder?

Though some of the answers weren't as happy as she thought they'd be. Many of the people here also had their town and family wiped out. Giving up, she left the territory zone and walked out into the open where she could see the people Rai described to her. She started to run up towards them, but something came out of nowhere and she started to run the opposite direction.

"Hey! What the heck? Why can't I control myself?" she yelled, an Undead stood atop a hill and just watched her, laughing. She understood now, that Undead was making her do this. She sighed and stealthed, making her way against a wall. Crouching low against a boulder, a Tauren, as she remembered correctly, ran past her and took a double check at the place she was hiding. Backing up and walking closer to her, he laughed.

"Silly rogue, what're you doing?" she said nothing.

"I know you're there. I can see you." Still no answer.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." He suddenly transformed into a cat-like monster and started to swat at her. Unstealthing and running away, she ended up running right into the Horde's base, where many Horde were in there. Lenoria had no idea what to do. Only thing she could think of was attempting at talking again.

"Sorry, guess this isn't my territory, I...just got lost. But, honestly, I would like to talk to you guys. Why're you guys killing each other?" she exclaimed. They all just stared at her. A Troll walked up to her, towering over her.

"Listen, girly, we're at war, it's what you do. And where did you get this thought in your head that we'd actually listen to you and stop fighting?" the Troll's breath stunk and made Lenoria gag, but she stood tall.

"I met a Blood Elf today. He didn't seem bad at all, if anything he was nice," she felt a sense of achievement, proud of herself for standing up to them. No violence. They all laughed again.

"No idea which Blood Elf you saw, but those Blood Elves are nothing but trouble. No offense to any of you here." Then the Troll leaned down and whispered. "They're nothing but power hungry beasts, no one likes them. They figure they're self-superior and can do anything they want. Advise? Stay away from them, and Horde period. We don't need a child running around trying to be like one of us," her tone made Lenoria unsettled. Standing up properly, the Troll grinned and suddenly threw Lenoria into a wall.

"Now get the hell out of here, weakling," laughing she turned around to high-five her Horde buddies.

But Lenoria didn't move. She just stared at the ground and tears started to well up in her eyes again. She didn't understand what this war was about, no one gave her an answer. All she kept hearing was everyone was scum, trash, not worth anything. Just kill them and get it over with. Shadows appeared all around her, looking up she saw the Tauren, Undead, and Troll smiling down at her.

"Poor little Night Elf, you don't even have decent gear. Is your only reason being here to try and convince us to stop fighting and have tea parties together? Whatever. No one has even came for you, obviously you're not important. So killing you is just another victory for us, and we won't have people chase us down for doing so."

Lenoria's eyes closed and thought of Rai, standing there, waving at her with that smile on his face. For her last minutes, she wanted to remember what she wanted to believe. Horde were not evil, Horde did have a good side. Not the lies the Alliance said, not the filth the Horde said. What she wouldn't give for Rai to show up and prove them all wrong.

Sounds of a cavalry coming in, came up through the tunnel. The Alliance were closing in on the Horde, trying to steal their flag. The three towering over her left to tend to the intruders, knowing they could go back for her later. Lenoria lifted her head and watched the Alliance fight desperately, just to get a piece of cloth. Crying harder, she screamed. No one even turned their heads. A voice whispered in her ears, she didn't even sense anyone close to her. She froze.

"Is all you do is cry? Geez, what have you gotten yourself into, silly." She twisted her head instantly, recognizing that soft, velvety voice. She gasped, clinging onto his arm.

"Rai! Why? Why're you here?" tears were pouring, her voice was shaky and scared. Rai smiled and patted her head again, pulling her to her feet. Releasing a shining light around himself, he carried her out of the Horde base and back out into the battlefield. As the two left, the three Horde that were on Lenoria watched, in shock, as they saw that it was true. Their own ally, a Blood Elf, indeed did help an Alliance.

Leaving the battlefield now, Lenoria was still crying. Rai pulled out a drink and handed it to her.

"Reason I was there... well, guess I was drug along by my friend. I believe you had a nice little interaction with him. The Tauren. But, don't mind the Troll and Undead. They're just plain stupid. Though, some of what they said was a little true. Us Blood Elves have a little ego, and do like our power. Doesn't change your opinion of me, does it? Even though I don't really know what you think of me anyways, heh," a tiny blush flashed across his face. Lenoria wiped her tears and smiled.

"Doesn't change anything. You were friendly to me on the boat, and now you've saved me. If anything, I owe you... But I have nothing..." she scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Friendship okay? Even though I know you're from a different faction, might not be the best friendship."

Rai smiled and tipped his head to the side a little. "Don't matter what they think. You're friends with me, not them. Correct?"

She smiled brightly and covered her face, nodding.

"Oh, come now. You're not crying again are you? We're going to need to work on that," he laughed softly and placed an arm around her shoulders. Lenoria giggled and leaned against him, eventually passing out. "Just fall asleep on me, no, that's fine, heh." He smiled, looking up towards the sky. Wondering what was to come now. He'd be a mock and she'd be an outcast, not that she already wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

When it came time to parting ways, Lenoria and Rai couldn't take their eyes off each other. Rai gently placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears already beginning to form again.

"No crying anymore, we've discussed this. You know you'll see me again, somehow." He sighed. "Somehow, some way. We're friends now," he winked at her, smiling. Nodding her head, she jumped on him to give him a big hug goodbye, for now. So surprised by her action, Rai slowly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"The Barrens, near Ratchet?" she asked him, to confirm she had heard him correctly. He nodded. Jumping up and down excitedly, she just remembered. "How do I get there?" laughing to herself. He laughed and told her to get a ride to Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale and take the boot across the ocean. Seemed simple enough.

Now that it was time for him to leave, she gave him one more hug and this time kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, be good," he told her as he climbed onto his horse and rode off over the hill.

Later on in the evening, sitting alone in the hotel room, she thought about her day. Her first day, out in the open world. She met a Horde. Confronted the Horde. Nearly died, and saw Rai again. She thought it was an amazing day. Wondering what tomorrow would bring, she started fantasizing in her head of so many things that could happen, eventually drifting off.

By the time she had awoke it was already past lunch time. Jumping out of bed and getting dressed, she noticed a piece of paper by the window. Reaching over to grab it, she pulled it close to her face to examine it. It was a letter, for her? Opening it up, in gold letters it said "_Welcome to Stormwind, I hope everything is okay with you. Wondering if you were interested in coming over to the Castle today. Around 12:30pm should suffice? Signed, Varian Wrynn."_ Glancing over at the time, it was only five minutes till 12:30. Finishing getting ready in a hurry, she was out the door in no time. Only knowing her way around Stormwind a little, she had entered three different districts before finally arriving outside the Castle. '_Thank goodness for sprinting' _she thought to herself. Making her way up the long corridor, there she stood in front of the King of Stormwind. Remembering that she should bow in front of such people, she knelt down slightly and tipped her head down.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, Lenoria. I have something for you to do for me, if you are willing," the King smiled at her, passing her a piece of paper. Grabbing the paper, she read it over. Double read it, and read it again.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you... you want me to spy on the Horde for you? I... don't know how you expect me to do that," she had a troubled tone in her voice. She knew exactly what it meant. They knew about her and Rai. They wanted her to use their friendship for War. "I apologize, but I can't accept it." Bowing once more, she turned around and started to make her way down the corridor.

"You realize, with this accepting of this mission you will be able to enter all Horde territories disguised as one of them. No hassle," the King persuaded her. Lenoria stopped and thought about it. No complications, being able to enter Horde cities without being attacked. She turned around and looked at the King.

"And what will I look like? Some ugly Orc or Troll?" she was getting a little excited, but still hesitant.

"You will have the appearance of which you choose. Though, I know you have some sort of relationship going on with a Blood Elf. If that becomes a problem..." he sighed. "We will reveal you to them." Shocked, Lenoria dropped her arms to her side and looked to the side.

"I understand, and I accept." Glaring slightly at the King now. "I want the appearance of a Blood Elf, please."

"I figured as much, here you are and please, please be careful. We do not want to lose you," the King didn't seem to have that much of a sincere reassurance, but it didn't matter. She was going to be able to go right into a Horde city and see what it's like there. Leaving the castle, outside waited almost all of Stormwind wishing her off with 'good luck's. None of it mattered to her, since she knew that none of them liked her. They were probably all hoping she'd never return.

Exiting the city, she put on her outfit and checked herself out.

"Wow! I really do look like one of them. I'm hot," she giggled to herself. Walking down the road, she stopped off at a contested area town and grabbed a lift to Booty Bay. Arriving just as the boat got there, she ran down the dock and jumped on it. There were a few other people on there with her waiting for it to depart from Booty Bay. An Undead, and a couple of Gnomes. Figuring she should stand close to the Horde, the two Gnomes huddled in the corner.

When the boat reached Ratchet, she got off the boat and waved bye to the two Gnomes, who looked at her confused. Then she remembered she's a Horde now. Laughing at the thought, she made a funny face at the Gnomes and ran off to the town.

Walking through the little town, taking in the sights. This was definitely different from what she was used to. Continuing on the exit, out into the wilds, she saw a group of Horde talking. There were a few Blood Elves and Tauren. Wondering if she should test it, she strutted up to them and waved saying hello, going on right past them. They waved back and some said hi back. She grinned and did a little dance. '_It worked, yes!'_

There were creatures everywhere. Deciding to avoid as much as she could, she walked along the water's edge. Approaching a bridge, there was guards looking at her. Waving towards them, she made her way across the bridge. A random Orc welcomed her to Durotar.

"Thanks. So, is Orgimmar here?" she asked politely. The Orc nodded and pointed to the north. Thanking the Orc once more, she went onward. Following the long road, a huge fortress appeared and a flying contraption went past over her head. Admiring it all, she stood in awe. Looking ahead now, she saw Horde guards everywhere. Going forward, she saw lots of people outside the entrance.

"If those stupid Alliance trash come back around here they're dead." She overheard a Tauren say. Others were agreeing with him. Just then, a fellow Night Elf came running at them and right into the city. Guards chased after him and some of the people ran after him, throwing fire balls at him. Lenoria didn't really seem all that bothered and laughed quietly. Waltzing right into Orgimmar, there were some random people who would look at her. Hearing 'she must be new' or 'she's hot'. She knew she was. Funny, she thought to herself. Rai said they have a little ego, she felt as though she had an ego too now. Passing by the thought, she twirled around in all directions, taking in the city views. Heading towards the bank, she saw some Blood Elves with the same horse as Rai. Would make it confusing if she was to find him. Just behind her, she could hear a familiar voice talking to another familiar voice. Turning around and looking around the corner to the bank, she saw the Tauren from Warsong and Rai! Not remembering she was in disguise, she ran out and right in-between them, jumping on him. Rai looked startled and pushed her off.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell are you?" his tone changed, something she wasn't use to. Then she caught on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I forgot...hehe," she whispered. Both Rai and the Tauren looked confused. But, the Tauren told Rai he should be on his way and left. Still there stood Rai, looking at some Blood Elf that just randomly pounced on him.

"Yeah, forgot what? Hate to tell you, but I already have someone I'm interested in," and he turned to walk away. Lenoria reached out and grabbed his shoulder, twisting him back around.

"Just come with me, I'll explain everything." She told him. Rai didn't really want to, but he decided why not, just for the hell of it he'd follow her. Entering an empty house, Lenoria turned around and showed her face, smiling at him. Rai's face twisted and then his expression became soft again. He burst out laughing.

"What the heck are you doing dressed as a Blood Elf? Definitely hot, I'll admit. But not what I'm into," he smirked and patted her head. Placing the disguise on her face again, she frowned.

"So you're interested in someone, hm? Who'd that be?" Rai was confused at first, then remembered what he said outside the bank.

"Oh, that? Well, I'm interested in you, obviously." Cupping her cheek in his hand. "You're just so adorable. But, really, what are you doing here?" he said smiling. Lenoria blushed and pulled the paper out of her pocket, handing it to him. He read it over and looked up at her.

"A spy? Really? Should I turn you in?" he grinned.

"No need. I only accepted the mission because I knew I'd be able to come here without getting caught. To see you..." blushing, looking away. Grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the house, he went down a winding road and went into a small hut. Must be his place, she thought. He released his grip on her and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Seating herself next to him, he extended an arm around her pulling her closer.

"About your mission... I have one as well," he started. She looked at him a little troubled as to what this mission might be. "I've been told to leave Orgimmar and not return. Thrall didn't think me helping you out was such a good idea. So I've been removed from all Horde capitals." Didn't really explain what his mission was, but he wasn't finished yet. He turned to face her and held both of her hands in his. "Lenoria, of the Alliance, the Night Elf I've fallen foolishly in love with, will you be my girl?" he had the most handsome smirk on his face. Lenoria's face lit up brightly.

"Rai, of the Horde, a Blood Elf I've happily fallen in love with..." she paused. That didn't sound right, she thought. Forgetting about it quickly, she pounced on him and hugged him tight. "Yes, I will!" Both of them were laughing, until Rai pressed a finger to her lips and quietened.

"Now that my mission is complete, I believe I shall claim my reward," his smirk turned into a smile and leaned in to kiss her gently. Lenoria couldn't believe this was happening. But it was to be short lived.

As Rai pulled back and brushed his fingers through her hair, his friend, the Tauren, came through the door.

"Rai, you've got to pack your things and get ready to---" stopping mid-sentence, the Tauren fixed his eyes on Lenoria and gave her a weird look. "Weren't you that weird chick from the bank that suddenly jumped on Rai?"

Relieved, she was still in disguise, Rai stood up and pushed him out the door. They were both talking in hushed voices. Curious as to what they were talking about, she hid just beside the door and listened in.

"Who the hell is she? First you're pushing her off and now you're making out with her?"

"It's not what you think, I just forgot for a second, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever. You have 10 minutes to get out of the city before guards show up." About to leave, Rai called out to him.

"Surez, you're my best friend. What the hell happened? You're just going to give up on me like that? Just leave me like this? Well, fine. Figures you'd be like the rest of them eventually," Rai was upset. His only friend since childhood. The only one who understood him and didn't care that everyone else hated Blood Elves, just ditched him. Surez didn't even bother to turn around or respond. Going back inside, Lenoria quickly sat back down in her spot and stared at Rai with a troubled expression.

"I know you were listening. Doesn't matter, I'll be fine. I have you." A small smile flashed across his face. "But we really should get going. I'm sure once your King finds out you're not doing the mission he'll show your face to all Horde and more than likely hope for your execution." Getting up onto her feet again, Rai and Lenoria gathered what he'd need and left.

Once out of the city, they looked back and waved bye. He didn't seem all that upset, just depressed at losing his only friend. Though it was only a short time, Lenoria was happy she was leaving Orgimmar. Nothing else really mattered now. She has Rai by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

They were making their way down the long road through the Barrens, heading towards Ratchet to get aboard the boat. When they arrived there, the boat was at the port ready to leave. Getting on, Lenoria faced him and gave him a hug. Rai was trying hard to hide the fact that he was upset, looking at her and smiling sadly.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy, Rai. If it's alright, I want to know more about you. Your childhood and what happened to the Blood Elves to make them so despised." He sighed and rested his chin ontop her head.

"It's a little complicated. But... I'll tell you, if you wish to know," he said, as he sat down on a barrel, letting her sit on his lap.

"When I was little, I had to clue why everyone was so angry towards the Blood Elves. I'd always get picked on and forgotten about. My parents didn't really have the time to always watch me. I was a big crybaby, like you," he explained, smirking at her. "But for some reason, there was this one kid that wouldn't treat me as horrible as the others. He was the only one who would come near me or talk to me, without saying rude things. Surez didn't really care about what anyone said, he'd beat up the other kids that would bully me." A sad, sullen expression was on his face. "Us Blood Elves, used to be called High Elves, but we got carried away and got caught up in magic that was forbidden. Our Queen exiled us and we had to find a home to live, in which we found Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon. There we created the Sunwell. There was peace for awhile, but an attack eventually was upon us. Establishing an alliance with the Humans, we got rid of the intruders, but our new leader, Anasterian Sunstrider instructed us all to abandon the Alliance, so we did. Though, some did stay and remain loyal to them, in Dalaran. Finally, the Scourge came and destroyed what we had left. Afterwards, most of us changed our name to Blood Elves to remind ourselves of what happened and get revenge for what they did to us." Tilting his head a little to look at her face, she had tears forming in her eyes. Wiping them away before they streaked down her pale cheek, he kissed his forehead. "No worries, love. It's all behind me now. I was only a child when it all happened."

The boat arrived at Booty Bay and they got off. Finding the inn, they rented a room for the night. This was Lenoria's first time being alone with a guy, especially a Horde, in a hotel. She was nervous, but too tired at the moment to care. Laying down on the bed, she passed out. When Rai came back from getting something to eat, he noticed her asleep and put the food down. Quietly getting onto the bed, he lifted her head and rested it on his chest, falling asleep as well.

~Dream~

_Opening his eyes, there was darkness all around. Feeling his surroundings as he got up, there was a wall to his left and emptiness to his right. Going along the wall, he made his way out of the tunnel. It was dark in the sky, as well. Stars faintly flickering in the night sky. Stumbling over rocks and bumps on the road, he barely remembered this. Something like this happened when he was young. Just then, screams were heard calling for help. Monsters could also be heard. Eventually finding the village that the cries were coming from, the vicinity was clear. No one was in sight. Examining the area, he saw a blood trail leading out of the village and up towards a huge entrance. Immediately recognizing it, this was his childhood. A town ablaze, blood everywhere, monsters feasting upon corpses. Covering his face and straining to not think of it all, he opened his eyes and heard a child's whimper. Glancing in the direction of the child, there he was. Seven years old, huddled in a corner with his mother. His mother looked so young, her face stained with tears and blood. Monsters were making their way back into the village, probably checking for survivors. His mother and younger him got up and started to run the other way out of the town. Just barely making it, his mother was grabbed by her ankle and drug back towards the crowd of ghouls howling in excitement. Little Rai was crying and screaming for his mom, but knew to get up and run and not to look back. Following himself, they came to the same cave by the riverside. Curling up and pulling the blanket closer to himself, he wept himself to sleep. Knowing that he was going to be safe, Rai made his way back to his mother, even though he knew that not much might be left of her. But, there laid his mother, torn apart on the ground. Barely a few minutes left in her, he knelt down and reached out to push back a strand of her hair. Gasping out rapid breaths, she looked up at him and smiled. _

_ "Rai..." her voice sounded so weak, only whispers escaped her. Shock crossed his face, she knew it was him. A small tear trickled down his face and he held his mother close to him._

_ "Mother, I'm so sorry... I wasn't strong enough to save you from this horrible atrocity..." he whispered quietly to her. Her smile disappeared and she placed her hand on his._

_ "It wasn't your fault. You were only a child; I didn't expect you to save me. I wanted you to live, be happy, and live your life," she smiled a little. "You seemed to have grown up well and strong. Make sure to protect that young girl that's with you." How did she know about Lenoria? Perhaps this was a dream to remind him of what happened and that it wasn't his fault it all happened to his family. Smiling, he nodded his head._

_ "I will. Kind of funny, huh? She's an Alliance and she's got some fascination with the Horde. She's tried to convince us all to stop fighting each other and work together. She betrayed her kin and faction to be with someone as common as I. But ...I betrayed my kin and faction to be with her as well. Guess I'm weird, too." He laughed quietly. His mom sighed and smiled her best with all her might._

_ "You two are what will bring an end to all this fighting. It proves that even though you're different, or from a different faction... you're not that different at all. In fact, most of you have everything in common. You and Lenoria, are special. You realized this and have fallen in love. It's a shame not all will welcome you kindly. If only I'd of lived long enough to see you grow up and fall in love with that girl," her breath started to slow. "I love you, Rai." Closing her eyes, her breathing slowly became none. For the first time since he was a child, he cried his heart out and clung to his mother's body. Covering her body up and placing her in a house that was barely still standing, he left and returned to his young self. Still passed out, Rai sat down next to himself and patted little Rai on the head._

_ "You'll grow up fine; you'll have everything you need. Sure some crap will go badly, but you'll meet this beautiful girl that's so foolishly curious about you. Tell her all about you and your kind. End up growing feelings for her, and she's crazy about you. Why am I telling you all this anyways? ...maybe I just want someone to talk to, I suppose. Tell someone about the wonderful things that are happening, and what will happen to you," he said, laughing to himself. Little Rai stirred and was about to open his eyes and face himself, but Rai started to fade and was now lying awake in bed._

DreamEnd~

"Rai? Rai, are you okay?" her voice was so cute. Her face covered in concern, but a blush was also there. He looked at themselves and noticed he was clinging to her closely, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Lenoria was still staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just...having a...weird dream," he told her, removing his arms and scratching his head. She was now confused, but giggled. Turning to face her, he smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss her suddenly. "I love you, Lenoria."

Returning his kiss, she smiled and cuddled up to him. "I love you, too, Rai."


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next day, they packed up what they had and left the inn. Lenoria only had what she was wearing, while Rai had some spare gold and clothes. Paying the innkeeper, they were left with only a few silver. Sighing, Rai scratched the back of his head and turned to Lenoria.

"You know, we're going to have to earn some gold if we plan on surviving. The only way I know we can get a ton is, heh, dare I say we do a battleground?" he smirked and pulled her close. "But hey, we don't have to kill them. Could just snag some money from their pockets, or something like that."

She seemed a little apprehensive at the thought of stealing from anyone. But Rai gave her a more serious look now.

"I also need to know that if you get attacked, or in danger, you WILL defend yourself. Does not matter if you end up killing them. I won't always be there, you're aware," he gave a caring look. She nodded slowly, and looked down at her dagger. She'd only used it on monsters, people would be so...different. Their agonizing screams as she killed them. The blood that she'd be soaked in. Nodding her head once more at him, he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

Upon reaching a town, Horde and Alliance was crowding around a huge board. Getting a close inspection, it was a wanted poster of Rai and Lenoria. With a little laugh from Rai, Lenoria stealthed them further into the town and away from the crowd.

"So, I'm assuming they'll be after us in there. Wonderful. We're a team, watch me and I'll watch you. Consider us...shall you say neutral? We can attack either side." A grin flashed on his face and he went inside the building to sign up on the charter for the battleground.

When the papers were filed and completed, they made their way into the starting zone. Rai didn't fill out which side they'd be accompanying, so they ended up in the middle of the field. Nudging Lenoria to stealth them, they pressed against some rocks and listened for the horn. When it sounded off, Horde and Alliance poured out of the gates and started the slaughter. Rai ran out in the open and started attacking some Horde and the occasion Alliance, picking their pockets once they were unconscious. Though, Lenoria still stood in the same spot. Moving a little, step after step, she bumped into something hard and furry. Looking up slowly, looking down at her was Surez.

"Well, well, well. Hello pretty Night Elf girl," he snickered. Grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off her feet. Gasping for air, she clutched onto his huge hands and tried to pry free. Trying to look around the field, Rai was nowhere in sight. "Oh, looking for this?" Pointing behind him, Rai was being held down by the Troll and Undead. His face had the look of desperation and agony. "Your precious Blood Elf belongs to the Horde, not some little Elf that abandoned her own faction. Your love is wrong and taboo." Grasping tighter on her neck, Lenoria started to lose consciousness and her eyes started to glaze over. Tears streamed down her cheek and raised her dagger slowly, attempting at stealthing herself, miraculously she slipped through his hands and landed on the ground. Before putting herself in a state of shock, she regained her posture and slid away from Surez.

She had a moment to think, the Undead could sense where she was. Glancing at Rai, he was looking right at her as if he knew exactly where she was. She raised her hand slowly and waved. He looked away and smiled.

"Go on Lenoria, run for it. Get out of here, I'll be fine," Rai told her. Surez seemed a little confused as to why would she run and not try to save him. Not giving it a thought, he walked over to him and lifted up his chin.

"We've been friends since we were little. Why leave me behind? Why betray everyone for the sake of a pathetic Night Elf?" Surez eyed him. Rai frowned and shifted his gaze to the side.

"She's not pathetic. Plus, she's different from the Alliance. You just wouldn't know, you've always listened to what the brainless Horde has to say. Ever think for yourself once in awhile?" Rai was trying to get to him, distract him. Surez was falling for it all, throwing Rai onto the ground.

"Don't test me Rai! We may have been best friends, but it's all over now. As long as you're with that girl you cannot be considered anything to me but dead," pulling his arm back, about to throw a punch, a sharp sound ripped through the air and Surez had gone flying. They all looked around for what had hit him and looked back to Rai, who had disappeared. Appearing 10 feet back, there stood Lenoria with Rai in her arms. An evil glare on her face.

"Don't touch him, your problem is with me, not him," slouching slightly, pulling her dagger back a bit. "So fight me." Surez grinned and brushed the dirt off him. Approaching her, they both jumped back and lunged at each other.

Surprisingly Lenoria put up a good fight, not a scratch on her, while Surez had plenty covering his arms and chest.

Clashing together, Surez spat on her and laughed.

"You've no hope of defeating me girl. If anything you're just making your death slower," jumping at her once again and twirling around behind her. He threw his claws at her face and slashed a huge wound across her neck. Blood gushed out, she gasped and grabbed onto her neck. Looking at her hand, blood dripped off and fell onto the ground.

'_It hurts...'_ she thought. '_I can't die. Rai...'_ looking back at him, his face with a torn expression. '_NO!'_ Get stood up straight and darted at Surez, catching him off guard, stabbing her dagger deep in his side. He let out a groan and swatted her away. Falling against a wall, she now had a broken arm.

"Give up, or I'll kill you for real," Surez sighed. So he was just fooling around with her? A light aura appeared around her and she felt a little warmer. "That stupid bubble will do nothing for her, Rai." Proving his point, he walked right up to her and pushed her hard against the stone wall. Choking up blood, she held her arm close and glared at Surez. "Still have life in you, huh? How about I squish that little fire you got?" slamming her against the ground, then lifting her up and throwing her out into the field, hitting a boulder.

She could barely see now, blood and darkness clouded her vision. She couldn't even think, it hurt too much to even breathe. Rai's screams to stop were drowning out. Without vision, hearing, or being able to think up a strategy she just lay there waiting.

"No one will help you, not this time," Surez pulled her to her feet and wiped the blood from her eyes. She could see just barely. Rai was still being held down, but by a barrier of some sort now. Meeting Surez's eyes again, she gasped a tiny breath and closed her eyes. "Oh, no. Are you dying on me?" his voice was so mocking. Becoming less tense, her body was being limp. Falling on her face, the bloodied dirt covering her face, she turned her face, looking at Rai, smiling. Rai screamed out to her and exploded all his energy on the barrier, shattering it only a little that he was able to slip out. He ran towards her and lifted her up into his arms.

"...no... Lenoria..." tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away before they slipped, smearing blood over his face. Surez smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's for the best, she never had a place here or with you," trying to pull him away from her, Rai shoved his hand away and kissed her cheek.

"Shut up. Go away... Lenoria... Lenor—" he paused as she looking up at him with that same small smile. "Lenoria, baby, it'll be okay. I promise—" she placed a cold hand on his cheek.

"It will be okay, I was probably foolish to think that I could escape with you and change what this world thinks. Though, you did prove to me that all Horde are not the same," trying her best not to cry, she giggled. "I won't cry this time..." Now looking at Surez. "I'll be back, some way or another and you'll regret ever hurting Rai." With that last comment, her eyes closed and passed in Rai's arms.

Resting her down on the ground, Rai stood up and faced Surez.

"I hope you're happy, you fool," he whispered, so that only Surez could hear. Surez smiled and extended a hand.

"Quite, now it's time to return home, friend."

"Hmph..."

Extending his hand out towards Surez's, Rai pulled out his sword and stood strong. Running towards Surez, it was now his turn to fight for Lenoria, in hopes she would return to him. No matter what it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

Many months passed after the event at the battleground. Rai had returned to Orgimmar, but had not taken up a weapon since. No one had seen him out much, he was much too depressed. Surez always came by everyday to try and reason with him. Same conversations over and over. 'It was for the best' or 'It's not the end of the world, I'm sure you'll find someone better to occupy your time with'. He wouldn't say a word and Surez would get frustrated and leave, but come back later. Before they had cleared Lenoria's body from the ground, he managed to grab a book that was in her bag. He'd flip through it page by page every night. Guessing it was her diary, she had an interesting childhood. She really was sheltered. Finishing reading her child years, he entered her teen years. Catching a sentence of her first day out of Darnassus, he started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I met the most handsome, nicest guy ever today... Couldn't believe it when he said he was a Horde. At first I will admit I was scared, but he didn't really do anything to make me scared, haha. If anything he seemed a little alarmed when I hid myself from him. I hope I get to meet him again, he told where he hangs out... So he must want to see me again, as well. Although, everyone in town made fun of me because I befriended a Horde. They say they're mean and vulgar. But he was so nice... His smile... It was so beautiful. Not to mention he has a really awesome looking horse. I think I'll even go to try the battlegrounds this weekend. I'm a little weary about it though, lots of people die in there. Even my own people, we're supposed to be kind and caring...but even they're killing others. I have to remind them that it's not right to kill. I might even slip over to the Horde side and say hi, haha, yeah right. Then again, Rai might be there... I could get him to help me. I should probably get to bed though; I'll keep rambling about stuff if I don't._

_ Night Diary._

Rai had a deep frown on his face. She planned all of this, but didn't think of what could have happened if he wasn't there. She'd of been dead long ago, if he didn't happen to really be there at the time. Closing the diary, he placed it on the table and covered his face in his hands. '_What were you thinking, you silly girl...'_

The next day, he left his house to go for a walk and pick up a few things from the store. Walking past the bank, there was a huge ruckus going on. Checking it out, there was explosions and dead corpse running rampant all over the television. Asking around of what this was all about, someone had said the Scourge was back and this time they were recruiting the dead. Someone had called them Death Knights, under the Lich King's control. Everyone was screaming about it for hours after the broadcast and most were hiding in their homes. Rai wasn't even fazed at all; he didn't want any part of anything anymore. He just returned home after going to the store and went to bed.

_~Off somewhere else...~_

A dark, foggy cemetery lie beyond the hills of Swamp of Sorrows. This place was often not visited by any. But today Ghouls were running all over the land, digging up graves and lifting bodies out. Throwing them all into piles, bodies one at a time rose up and started pulling bodies out of the ground as well. Certain bodies became a more distinguished figure, of what they used to look like. They would be known as the more deemed worthy of the undead. Approaching from the mist, the Lich King commanded all the undead to come near him and hear their first task. The ghouls were to continue gathering his army and the fleshed bodies were to come with him and learn the ways of the Death Knights.

A young girl, only about 19, looked around her new world. It was so dreary, corpses were all around her, yet she didn't seem bothered by it, as if this was her life and she knew it well. A sword was handed to her and she took it in hers, looking down at it. All so familiar to her. Just then, a tall man with menacing blue eyes walked in the room.

"All recruitments look here now and listen. You have been gathered together to fight under the Lich King, the almighty. He is the ruler of this world and he needs your help in getting it back under control. You will learn basics of fighting from me and go out to experience it first had to hone your skills by yourself. Everything will be provided for you. Food, a home, a mount and your weapons and armour. There will be no questions, only obedience. If you do not know your name, there is a man over here that will inform you of who you are and where your room shall be located. Thank you, and please make your way over to him now and get your instructions," the man told them all sternly. The girl nodded and was the first in line, looking up at the strange figure. He certainly did look funny she thought. Chained surrounded his body, a long tattered cloak, with long boney fingers. No flesh to be seen on him at all. He yelled down at her.

"What do you need? A name? A room?" She was startled.

"A—a name and room, please, sir," she choked out. The mysterious person smiled and pulled a piece of paper off a table.

"Here you are, now please hurry off to your room, grab what you need and return," nodding to her and calling who was next in line. She slowly turned and walked off down a long corridor. Reading the paper over, she scanned it for her name.

_Squad 13: Amal'Thazad._

_ Room 274 _

_ Name: Lenoria Iyu_

_ Please make sure to bring a sword, and proper armour. _

Finally reaching her room, she pushed over the door and saw a dark room. A little blue fire burning in the corner. Black and ice blue coloured bed sheet and pillows. A tiny table in the middle, a dead black rose sitting in a vase. She rolled her eyes, '_They sure know how to make it like home'_. But, did she even know what a home was like? Sitting herself down on the bed, she gazed longingly at her sword and got a flash in her head. She saw a girl, who looked just like her, carrying two daggers. A blur of someone else at her side. Then there was blood everywhere. Darkness carried in after. She clutched her head and moaned in pain. It hurt to think, she doesn't remember anything from before being risen, but for some reason she knew that she did. There were things that she knew, but did not remember it. A knock on the door shook her out of it.

"Uh... Yes? Come in," she said quietly. Opening the door, a guy poked his head in and smiled. Lenoria sat up and waved. "Hey, are you in this room also?" she asked, smiling back at him. He nodded and pushed the door open and closed to behind him.

"Hello there," he bowed slightly, grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. Looking back up her, she blushed. "My name is Khrix, and who might my lovely roommate be?" he smirked now. Lenoria lost in her own world for a moment, snapped back and stuttered out her name.

"L—Lenoria, hi," she told him. Khrix sat down next to her and looked around the room.

"They need a new decorator. It's so dark and gloomy in here. So, what were you previously?" he asked politely, looking down at his own papers. "According to this, I was a Paladin, hah. Funny, I don't remember a single thing about it all. Doesn't matter anyways, we're here to serve the Lich and nothing else really matters," he sighed and turned to Lenoria. She was staring blankly ahead of her. "You alright?"

She nodded and glanced at her paper. "Says I was a Rogue. Interesting," she pointed to her previous occupation on the paper. Standing up, she put on her armour and sheathed her sword on her side. "But I suppose I better be getting back to the starting area. Are you coming?" looking at him and smiling. Nodding, he stood up as well and put an arm around her shoulder. She felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't bother moving away. As they made their way down the hall, Khrix stopped and pulled Lenoria over to the side against the wall.

"I've got to be honest with you. You're pretty hot, but since you're an alliance, you're not really my type..." he said. Lenoria was a little confused.

"You just had your arm around me, what was that supposed to mean?" she stammered. He laughed and patted her on the head.

"It was just a friendly notion," he said continuing to pat her. Another image popped in her head. A man with the same violet hair pulled back in a ponytail was patting her on the head, but his face was blurred. Holding her head tight again, a sharp pain stabbed into her brain. Falling onto her knees, she growled quietly. Khrix suddenly startled, knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, I was just kidding, don't worry about it. Are you alright?!" The pain slowly went away and she looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Sorry about that. That's the second time that's happened. I see...these things in my head. There's a girl that looks just like me and man with a blurred face," she whispered, breathing a little heavy. Khrix scratched the back of his head and thought of what it could be. A thought came to his mind.

"It could be memories trying to leak their way back into your head. Strong memories that are triggered when something similar happens to you in this life. Interesting, usually we wouldn't get these flashes this early in our stage," he explained to her, helping her onto her feet. Lenoria placed a hand over her stomach.

"I don't feel so well. I think I should get something to eat," she sighed. He accompanied her to the little shop in the West wing. Eventually making their way to the starter area, Amal'Thazad didn't look too pleased, though, he did have skull for a face, so no one ever knew if he was happy or not.

"Took you two long enough. What was the hold up?" Amal asked the two. Khrix told him that he was helping Lenoria around the Acherus. While Lenoria told him about the flashes she was having. He seemed a little concerned at first, but told her it'll probably die down after some training.

For the rest of the day, she trained against dummies and sparred with Khrix and other fellow Death Knights. Forgetting about her old life didn't seem to be much trouble; her new life seemed to be what she found most important over anything. But she knew that this isn't what she wanted, even though she couldn't fight it...


	6. Chapter 6

As the days past, and the more squad runs she did, the flashbacks in her head weakened. Her last one was just a small glimpse of a room she must've stayed in. Still, there was this man always at her side, his face hidden from her. She wanted to know who he was and why he was in all these visions.

Days flew by so fast she was beginning to lose track. Her schedule had been to infiltrate Havenshire and gather information of their plans, nothing new.

Grabbing her attire for the day, she dressed in a hurry and was about to leave her room when Khrix came bursting through the door drunk. Standing a little wobbly against the door, he reached out to Lenoria and pushed a strand of hair to the side, smirking like a fool.

"What's up beautiful? Hope you weren't going to leave without me, hic," his words slurred off his tongue and Lenoria pushed his hand away. "Hey, what's the matter babe? Oh! Are you still angry about last night?" he asked her, laughing. The previous night, he and a few other Death Knights snuck in the room while she was sleeping and made a mess of the room. "Accidently" destroying one of her necklaces that she had to get replaced. But she smiled.

"No, it's fine, really. If you don't mind I'd like to get to the daily infiltration if you don't mind. By the way, don't call me babe or beautiful. Coming from you it just sounds wrong, plus, you're not my type," she smirked. Khrix seemed taken back and scoffed.

"Honey, you couldn't have this if you wanted it! I've got tons of hot babes lined up for me already," he called out to her as she walked down the long corridor. She turned around and glared at him.

"Why would I want you? I already have something better waiting for me outside this hellhole!" she paused to listen to that sentence over in her head. '_Something better? Outside? Here? Is there even an outside beyond these walls?'_ She looked at Khrix's face and suddenly became sad. There Khrix was, standing confused. He'd just been told down and now she was upset.

"Uh, Lenoria? Are you okay? You're not going to cry are you? It was just a little tiff," he laughed mockingly. She took a step forward. She was seeing something completely different, Khrix wasn't standing there. A man, with no face, a strong body and long flowing violet hair. A word was stuck on her, a name perhaps?

"R—Ra—"she mumbled. Pain seared through her skull and blood filled the room. Crouching down, she gazed back up to find Khrix was now there again. He seemed worried. Rushing to her side, he put his arms around her and hushed her to calm down.

"Not again, you get these too often when I'm around, silly," he frowned slightly, tilting her head up to look at him. She locked eyes with him and suddenly couldn't see his face. Blood and darkness consumed it. Crying out, her head started to spin. Flashes of memories flowing in her head, and finally resting on a certain memory. A girl about her age, standing in the middle of a burning town. People who looked just like her, dead and scattered across the blood smeared ground. Then there were others who looked just like Khrix, running through and setting the rest of the town ablaze. Why were they doing this? Can't they see her? Just then, the girl ducked herself into the bushes and made a run for it. Following the girl, she ended up at a boat. From then on it became a huge blur. Why could she never get past the blurs? There would always be blood and the same torturous pain. Pulling out of it, the pain in her head seemed to have dissipated a little. Though, there was a small tinge of pain in her hands. Raising her hands up, she saw tiny nail marks dug into her flesh, blood drizzling out slowly over her hand. She was resting against a wall now, looking around Khrix was nowhere to be seen. '_What an ass...'_ she thought. He just left her there. As she was about to stand up, Khrix came running around the corner carrying two drinks in his hands. Kneeling down next to her, he placed the warm drink in her hand and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Feeling better? I know I am, heh, shook me right out of it," a small smile on his face. "Look, I'm sorry for what I keep saying to you. I'm a jerk, I know I am. Guess I just don't know how to feel about you. Honestly, what was that about "having someone better"? Lenoria took a sip out of the cup and turned her gaze to him.

"I don't know. I had the name on the tip of my tongue and I couldn't say it before my head started to hurt again. It's the worst one I've had since coming here. I just don't feel that we should be here, we can leave this place and see what's beyond these walls. Now that I think of it, we never see the Lich King, do we? At least not regularly. I think I'm going to go ask Amal about these images again," she got up and patted Khrix on the head. "Thank you for the drink, I'll catch you later," she smiled and ran off down the hall, wondering why did she just pat him on the head?

When she got to the meeting hall, there was a crowd formed around Amal. Approaching them, she took a peek at what their next quest was. Big, bold letters announced that today was their final day of intrusion and information gathering, today the Scarlet Crusader's die. She thought to herself, '_Finally, we'll have something different to do after this._' Amal saw Lenoria standing over in the crowd and had called her over. Making her way over to Amal, she stood in front of him, less intimidated by his rather unusual height and appearance.

"Yes, sir?" she asked. Amal looked her over and saw a little perspiration.

"Have you been having those images in your head again, Lenoria?" he questioned her, with some concern. She nodded and told him what had happened today. He seemed a little more worried now and turned around to flip through some papers. Then finally looking back to her, he smiled. "I'd like you to go see Heigan, a doctor of sorts you could say. I'd like to have him do an examination on you. Do not worry, he is a well trusted ally," he reassured Lenoria. Simply nodding her head again, she gathered her equipment and hurried to the meeting zone above Havenshire.

Soon as she got there, Heigan awaited her, a chair ready for her to sit in.

"I'll assume you're nervous," he chuckled and tilted her head side to side, as she sat down. Lenoria was indeed nervous, but a little more worried about where this was leading. "Visions, old memories flowing in your head, you say?" he said out loud, obviously talking to himself. "I believe we can fix that, here wait just a minute." He walked towards a table with various chemicals and fluid materials, grabbing a light blue liquid he turned back to her and handed it over. "This will calm your system and make your feel a lot more comfortable. I presume those headaches are not very pleasant. Your case is rather rare; I haven't come across a Death Knight who could see so far into their past life. Tell me what you have seen so far?" he was intrigued. Lenoria sat up straight and eyed the potion in her hand.

"There's..."

"Yes?"

"There's a man, who looks a lot like my roommate, Khrix. I can't see his face though; something is stopping me from seeing it. Then just a bit ago I had an image where a town was on fire and a girl who reminded me so much of me, was in the middle of it. I... I don't remember anything like that, so how...? How could I feel similar to this girl?" she told him, holding her head in her left hand. Swirling the fluid in the vial around, she lifted it to her lips and hesitated. Heigan frowned slightly.

"It's alright to take, you can trust me," he placed a hand on her shoulder. Becoming a little more nervous, she tipped the vial up and swallowed the liquid. Feeling queasy afterwards, then suddenly better, she smiled and looked up at Heigan.

"Thank you, I actually do feel better. I should get going and finish my task for the day!" she exclaimed, hopping up onto her feet. Heigan nodded and waved her goodbye as she ran off. Turning back to his table, he wrote down the memories Lenoria was having. A voice came up behind him.

"Will she be fine now? I don't want her ruining our plans... Lest that brat Mograine finds out. She will go to him eventually," the man told Heigan. Shifting his gaze towards the man.

"Valanar, you have nothing to worry about. It may not hold her long enough, but it will be long enough that it won't matter," Heigan said.

Sprinting through the already ravaged town, Scarlet members lie dead and torn apart on the ground. She seemed to have been heading for a destination. Reaching the Scarlet Hold, there were people everywhere. Some fellow Death Knights were roaming around getting their kills in, while the majority were the humans trying to defend their home. Rushing in, Lenoria pounced on a nearby soldier choking him to death. Others came to the aid of their friend, but Lenoria reached out towards one of the approaching Scarlets and spread poison throughout them, killing them instantly. Getting this odd thrill, she jumped up and down giggling to herself. Unsheathing her sword she ran in head on slaughtering all humans in sight.

When the onslaught came to an end, Lenoria still craved more. Searching every nook and cranny, she could not find anymore. Sighing, she followed everyone else back to Havenshire, now that it had been taken over. Khrix stood leaning against a flag post, watching her as she returned. She caught eyes with him and walked over next to him.

"Hey you, what's with the glum look? We're finished; we finally get to go do other stuff. You know, that you've been complaining about doing for the past week or so?" he said to her, a smile on his face. Yet, her face seemed sullen, disappointed.

"I want more..." she muttered. Khrix tilted his head down to get a good look at her face.

"Uh, Lenoria, it's done. There's no more," he tried explaining to her. She fell to her knees and dug her nails in the dirt.

"I... I need more. The pain goes away as long as there's bloodshed... The memories haven't bothered me all day. Khrix..." she looked up at him. "Khrix... Why do you look like him?!" she yelled suddenly. Everyone turned to see what was going on. Khrix tried to wave everyone away, to let them know it's nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who? Who do I look like?" he asked her. She faced the ground again and started to cry.

"I don't know! I don't know who he is! He's just there! Whenever you look at me, or do something, I see him. Then there's pain and blood and darkness... Leave me alone! I was fine before you! Now I... Now I have problems!" she continued to yell. Tears splattering on the ground. Looking up at him one more time, she smiled. Khrix was confused now, and upset about all she'd been saying. "If I kill you, then all my problems will go away..." she whispered, standing up. Lifting her arm slowly, she pointed her sword towards him and wiped the tears from her face. Khrix stepped back and unsheathed his sword, sliding it against hers.

"I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you, but if you want to kill me. Go ahead and try," he told her. Smiling, Lenoria stepped forward slightly.

"It's okay Khrix, you're just not my type. That's all," she grinned. Thrusting her sword at him, he dodged it and jumped to the side.

"So that's what this is about? The asshole remarks I've said?" he shouted.

"This has nothing to do with that, I just hate seeing your face. I don't know who you are!" she yelled, lunging at him. Barely missing a hair, he ducked and went behind her. Stopping, she turned her head to look at him. His face was covered in confusion and hurt. She felt a twinge of pain in her head and saw a fast glimpse of that man again, in pain. Looking right at her, screaming something at her. There was other around him, holding him down. She shook out of it and pounced once more at Khrix. He readied himself and moved forward, placing his sword at his side. '_Too easy'_ she thought, and stabbed her sword into his side. Blood scattered through the air and Khrix fell to his knees before her. Removing her weapon from his body, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "Now tell me. What do you feel...?" she whispered to him. He sighed in pain and looked her in the eyes.

"Honestly... A little confused as to what the hell happened to you. You were a quiet girl, didn't seem like the killer type. You had glistening blue eyes and now they're red. You're screaming at me about something I have no idea about... I'm sorry I don't know who this guy is. I'm sorry I can't help you, I'm sorry I remind you of someone. See? All I can say is sorry and I get stabbed in the side," he said. Lenoria felt another sharp pain in her head and fell on the ground next to Khrix. Blacking out, despite what just happened, Khrix held her close and pushed her hair from her face. "I hope you find out..." he whispered.

_All around her was darkness again. Looking around her surroundings, she tried to find Khrix or anyone else. There was no one. Walking around in the pitch dark, she saw a tiny glint of light near the end of wherever she was. Running towards it, she came to an empty field. Turning in circles, it looked a little familiar. There was no pain this time. She thought a little harder about what this place was. Just then, a horn sounded off and people were coming out of gates on both sides of her. There in front of her was that same girl and that man. '_Who are they?'_ she thought to herself. Slowly approaching them, she listened in on their conversation._

_ "_We need the money, if we want to survive on our own. So be careful and we won't have to do this again, Lenoria,"_ the man had said. Lenoria? That's her name... But she had green eyes, while hers was blue. Moving closer, she got a close look at the man's face. It was only a small blur now. Continuing to listen on, the girl, Lenoria, was now sitting alone as the man left to go take down some of the others. Watching closely, she saw that Lenoria had stealthed. Remembering correctly, in her previous life, she had been a rogue. _

_ Something began pulling at her. Struggling to get away from whatever was pulling her. Finally becoming too weak to fight it, the girl started to disappear just as she started to move from the spot._

Waking up, Khrix had been shaking her. She was back in her room. Amal, Heigan, and Valanar were in her room also. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.

"We are now implementing the rule that you're no longer allowed outside of the Acherus, Lenoria," Amal told her. Valanar stepped forward.

"You made too much of a spectacle of yourself. We granted you the power to rid yourself of the headaches, and when you fell unconscious you pursued those images. Not to mention you almost tried to kill an ally," Valanar continued. Finally Heigan came forward and extended another vial for her. Lenoria looked at it and turned her face.

"If you take it, you can leave your room. Let's just say that it will keep you in line," Heigan frowned, explaining it to her. Still, she refused to take it. "Fine, then you will remain in your room."

When they all left, Lenoria looked out her window and looked down. '_Yeah, like I'll jump out this window, hah,'_ she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

What seemed like months had passed. Still locked in her room, no one had come by to visit her. But why would they? They were more than likely frightened of her, even Khrix had taken the measures of sidling alongside the wall of their room when he came back late from partying, knowing he'd upset her if he woke her up. Sighing, she pushed open the dusty and falling apart window. Looking down, she could smell the burnt village and see left over people still running out of hiding to safety. Closing her eyes and resting on the window ledge, a soft knock came at the door behind her.

"Lenoria? Are you busy?" the voice was quiet and a little scared, she could tell. Turning around, she rested her gaze on small girl. The girls face was half covered by crimson red hair, her blue eyes shining brightly through her curls. A small smile shone on her face now. "I don't mean to interrupt you or anything, I just heard that you hadn't received any visitors lately and thought it would be nice to have some company. I'm assuming being locked up tight in this room isn't much fun," a giggle escaped her, but became quiet once again in hopes she didn't upset Lenoria. Lenoria simply smiled, a little confused as to who this girl was, she'd never seen her before.

"Your name, if you wish," Lenoria whispered. Leaving the window open, she wandered over to her bed and sat down. The girl jumped up once and walked up to her and curtsied.

"Mira, miss. I had heard what had happened awhile back. I'm very sorry," Mira frowned and placed her hands behind her back. Lenoria sighed and turned her gaze back to the window.

"Will no one let it be? I didn't know what the potion would do to me..." Lenoria said, half talking to herself. Not turning her head back towards Mira, but shifting her eyes to her. "Mira, tell me, what has everyone been up to. I've been in the dark too much. I have a personal guard that even escorts me to the washroom in fright I might run away. To where, I have no clue. This place is so small and the balcony is much too high for me to jump off," explaining herself, even though she didn't seem to find a reason to. Mira smiled and knelt down on the floor next to her.

"Not much really. Just the usual purging and capturing. Though, we're running out of places to steal. But, there is a rumour going around about what had happened to you and that Heigan had poisoned you for his own experimental usage. All the teachers are trying to keep it under hush hush. Amal is the only one who wants to keep updated on these rumours," Mira told Lenoria in a quiet enough voice no nearby spies could overhear. Lenoria thought over the information she just heard and patted Mira on the head.

"Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me, it's nice to hear something different than usual bickering in the hallway as people pass," smiling to Mira. Standing up, Mira walked around the room looking at all the stuff that Lenoria and Khrix had. Little snoopy Lenoria had thought, but didn't mind honestly.

"Wow! Is this Khrix's bed?" Mira suddenly shouted at Lenoria. Jumping slightly, Lenoria nodded and glared at his side of the room. He's always got his stupid fangirls, so annoying.

"Look, Mira. If you're here because of Khrix, I'd appreciate it if you left. Fan girls really annoy me and –" she started to tell Mira, but was cut off.

"No! I'm not here for him. Lenoria, honestly, with everything everyone keeps saying about you, you seem to be really cool and well...defiant, a rebel. If anything I'd be YOUR fan girl! The way you do your hair, the way you fight, the way...the way you have with words! I just want to be friends with you," Mira rambled on. Lenoria inched back on her bed as Mira drew closer with every word. A...fan girl? For her? Little scary, she thought. "And not only do you live with stuck up, playboy Khrix, you even almost killed him! How awesome!" continues to blab her mouth off. Lenoria scratched her head and laughed nervously.

"Ahaha...yeah, pretty cool, I think. Listen, Mira, would you be able to do me a favour?" Lenoria smiled. Nodding vigorously, Mira suddenly quietened. "Please, oh please, be quiet and could you possibly run to get me something to eat, I'm starved." Nodding once more, she jumped up and was out the door. Closing the door and sliding down the sit on the floor, Lenoria sighed and looked once more to Khrix's side of the room. How did he put up with people like that every day? Something on the other side of the door started to shove her out of the way, moving to peek around the edges of the door she saw a long dark cloak and a manly figure as she continued her gaze upwards. Dark purple hair and blue eyes greeted her. Khrix smirked down at her.

"And just what are we doing?" he asked her, helping her up as she moved out of the way. "Hoping you could keep me out and away from the lovely roommate of mine?" softly placing his hand on her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek. A bright blush appeared on her face.

"No, no, a girl was just here and she was a little... She's a fan girl of mine, apparently," the words struck Khrix and looked down the hallway once and quickly shut the door. Smirking once more, he removed his hand from her and went to sit on his bed.

"A fan girl you say? Hm, there is a bunch of stuff floating around about you. Though no doubt I should lie, most probably came from what I said, though some might be a little altered or exaggerated," he said to her, waving his hand while he grabbed a book and started to read. Lenoria brushed her fingers through her hair and went to sit down on her bed, still looking at Khrix. Noticing her gaze, he smiled. "Something on your mind, darlin'?" Shaking her head, she turned around and lay down to get some sleep.

When she awoke Khrix was gone and the window had been closed. It was night time, she could plainly see. Sitting up, she shifted her body so her feet were now on the floor. Standing up she took a step and tripped over something warm and...snoring? Turning on the light, she looked at a bundle of black fast asleep on the floor. Nudging it, it flipped over on its side and a small face peered out of its hood.

"Mira?!" Lenoria gasped. There Mira laid, a cute smile looking up at her. "What in the world are you doing here, in my room, asleep on my floor? Where's Khrix?" Propping herself up, Mira rubbed her eyes.

"He had to go to a party or something, he said it would be okay if I came in and caught some sleep while you did," she said as Lenoria sat down, anger growing inside her slowly. Of course he would say it would be okay. Of course he would go to a party. Of course, he's Khrix. Realizing she was emanating off a dark color aura, frightening Mira, she tell go of her anger and covered her face. "Are...are you okay? I'll leave if you'd like, I didn't mean to just assume it'd be okay for me to be in here if you weren't the one who permitted it," she said, getting up onto her feet. Lenoria waved her hand politely, gesturing Mira to calm down.

"It's alright, no worries. Just not used to someone being here when I wake," Lenoria told her. Sad, as it was true, she was used to being alone now. Khrix was always at parties and coming back drunk with some excuse and flirting with her. Mira tilted her head and reached up to place a warm hand on her cheek.

"It's okay. No matter what anyone says, I won't believe them. I know you're different from them, but you're not dangerous," Mira smiled and wiped a small tear forming in Lenoria's eye.

"Thank you..." Lenoria smiled. Tears now falling from her eyes so fast Mira couldn't catch them all. Falling onto her knees, Lenoria clung to Mira's cloak and wept. Petting her hair, Mira closed her eyes and sat down next to her, hugging her.

A few hours passed and Lenoria lay fast asleep on Mira's lap. Khrix had come bursting through the door. Not even noticing Mira was still here; he plopped down next to the girls and pulled a pillow down to lay his head on top of Lenoria. A glare was on Mira's face and pushed his head off of Lenoria.

"If you're tired go on your bed, no her. She's not a pillow," Mira spat out. Khrix looked at her with confusion and stood up and went to lie on his bed. Remembering who she was and why she was here, he frowned.

"Are you going back to your room anytime soon?" he asked her. Mira shook her head and lifted a strand of hair from Lenoria's face.

"No. Lenoria needs someone who cares for her. Not some drunk, who flirts with her and makes her feel horrible," Khrix was taken back. He'd never done anything to make her feel horrible, at least not as much as he knew. She never talked to him about it, so obviously he'd done nothing. Instead of continuing the fight, he thought to end it and turned onto his other side and past out.

By next morning, Lenoria woke up in her bed and found the Mira had left back to her room, but left a note. Looking over to Khrix's bed, he still lay fast asleep and snoring. Reaching over for the note, she began to read.

_Khrix came back late last night while you were sleeping; he assumed he's never done anything to hurt you. Though, I'm not quite sure if he has, but it's quite obvious when I see your reaction to his name. If you want, I'll come back later. I'll knock this time, hehe. I've got some ideas of how we're going to get you out of your room._

A smile spread across Lenoria's face and folded up the note and placed it in her drawer.

Later during the day, sure enough a knock came at the door and Lenoria jumped up to answer it. There Mira stood, a bright smile on her face and a basket in her hands. Bread and fruit nearly falling out of it. Opening the door wider, she let Mira come through.

"Wow, is that for us?" Lenoria asked her, a small laugh. Mira nodded and handed her a piece of bread.

"Fresh. Made it myself. Well, except the fruit obviously," she giggled and rested the basket on the table. Taking a bite from the bread, it was so chewy and fresh tasting. Smiling and giving a thumbs up to Mira for the bread, they both smiled and started laughing.

Awhile past and the girls were having fun talking about their days and how uneventful they were, Mira suddenly remembered why she really came back.

"So, my ideas for getting you out of here...it's not a great plan, but it's something. I was thinking... what if you accepted the potion and made them think you were drinking it. That way you can leave the room and do everything again, but do something with the drink," Mira explained to Lenoria. Slowly nodding her head in agreement, another thought hit her.

"But the drink helps me get deep insight on my past life when I'm sleeping. If I perhaps did take the drink, I might be able to finally figure out everything about myself. Then, I'll escape from here," Lenoria also suggested. Mira didn't seem to eager to try that option but told Lenoria they'd figure something out.

~~~~Rai~~~~

Things were slowly picking up in Orgrimmar. A tournament was in town and Thrall had chosen specific people to compete in it for the final rounds. Sadly, Rai had been one of the main event competitors. When the letter arrived that he'd be competing in the tourney, he sighed. This is something Lenoria might've enjoyed.

Surez had just walked in as Rai threw the letter in the garbage. A grin on Surez's face, his sharp white teeth showing.

"So, I hear you're gonna be in the tournament this year. Thrall's little prize he's betting on. Special honor to you, my friend," Surez patterd Rai on the shoulder and sat down on the couch. Rai didn't want to do this. What would the prize mean to him, with no one to share it with? Honor and a big bag of money. He could care less. Looking to his book shelf, Lenoria's diary lay open on a certain day he had meant to read this morning. Picking it up, the book was suddenly shut closed my Surez's big hand.

"My goodness Rai, she's dead. Get over it," Surez said sternly. Rai glared up at him. Sighing and patting his "friend" once more on the shoulder and wishing him luck, Surez left. Opening the book once more, trying to find his page, a sentence had caught his eye. Placing his finger just below the sentence he read it over.

_What's the point in senseless fighting? It's nothing but barbaric nonsense and a waste of time. Time that could much be better used to help others and find that special one..._

Rai nodded his head and closed the book.

He wouldn't fight. He would leave Orgrimmar and seek wisdom from the shamans of Thunder Bluff.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks were full of nothing but planning the escape. Mira had given into Lenoria's plan of actually drinking the concoction and trying to find a little more about herself. As the two girls walked side by side, people they passed glared at Lenoria and muttered things about her, while a few were smiling ready to welcome her back. Mira smiled up at her and nodded. Smiling back at her new best friend, Lenoria pulled out a sort of flashlight type thing and shined it all around the room. When she placed it back in her pocket, she looked around at everyone who was fast asleep now.

"Heh, gee, think anyone will notice?" Lenoria half giggled. Mira waved her back to dismiss her question and smirked.

"Will it matter? You'll be free of this place once we get that drink. Who cares what happens to this place, honestly," Mira said, as raised her hood and signalled Lenoria to do the same. Lifting her hood up over her head, she thought it silly to have to wear a hood while inside. But it was custom if you were to be in the presence of the Lich King. Would he even really be there? Gazing around the hallway as they walked, she had some sudden sadness that she would be leaving here. Noticing her expression, Mira patted her hand. "What's the matter?"

"Oh... Nothing. Just thinking I might miss everyone. Even though some probably think I'm a monster..." Lenoria looked down at her feet and stopped. "Don't you think it's a little strange they'd want to lock someone as powerful as I, up. While they have all these people here that are nowhere nears me. Our goal is just to go kill and capture, right? So, why put me away and hide me like... like they're plotting something completely... different?" Ideas raced through Lenoria's head about what could possibly be going on. Few seconds later Mira had snapped her fingers and Lenoria zoned back in and smiled. "Sorry. Lost in thought."

Realizing they didn't have much time, some people had started to stir; they ran for the potions room where Heigan was waiting for them. Pushing the door open slowly, Lenoria and Mira peeked their heads in to see who was in the room. Heigan stood alone, a potion in hand, flipping pages through a random book. Sensing their presence he turned around and grinned.

"Knew you couldn't deny it any longer. It's been awhile since you've left that room and done something productive. Come, drink it and be off with you," he beckoned Lenoria closer. He wanted her to drink it right here? She knew there was going to be a catch anyway. Mira let out a quiet sigh, guess her plan wouldn't have worked anyways. Taking a glance at Mira, Heigan looked back at Lenoria. "What is the reason she is here with you?" Lenoria caught off guard, smiled.

"She's my best friend. Support, you know?" she said sincerely.

"Ah, well, no interruptions, if you please," he told Mira, handing the potion to Lenoria. "Now, I will forewarn you, it is different than before. This one will not only control your temper, but it will now close off any access to your previous life. Still wish to take it?" a creepy smile crept up on his face, knowing she'd more than likely refuse now. Lenoria nodded and took the potion. A little surprised at her eagerness, she tipped her head back and took the whole vial full at once. She didn't feel any different. "Well, now you can leave, it'll be fine. I suppose it'll kick in in about...let's give it a few hours or so."

Walking over to Mira, she smiled and they left. Heigan sat down and told a gargoyle perched by the window to inform the Lich of Lenoria's surrender.

Arriving back at her room, Lenoria swung open the door and plopped down on her bed.

"Well, that's the end of that... No dreams, nothing. Can't believe I still took that," she sighed and covered her face with a pillow. Mira knelt next to her beside the bed and placed her hands on Lenoria's legs.

"No, no, it'll be alright. I still have an idea. I'm quite good with potions and elixirs, maybe I can tweak it if I make you something to drink," Mira smiled brightly, as Lenoria moved the pillow down a little to reveal her eyes.

"Really...? Okay, I'm sure anything you make would taste better then what I just drank," she laughed. Getting up to her feet suddenly, Mira was out of the room in a blink of an eye.

Awhile passed and Lenoria grew worried that she got caught, but a slight knock came at the door and she jumped up.

"Took you long eno—"Lenoria started, but instantly sat back down and growled. Khrix pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Happy to see you, as well, Dear," he said, seeming annoyed. "I hear you went and took the drink. That's good. I'd love to have you back out there with us; those people in my group really fail."

Lenoria lay down on her side facing away from him and sighed. "Have you seen Mira? She was supposed to come back here a bit ago," she asked, hoping he'd have something useful to tell her for once. Hearing a hum, she turned back to him.

"I did see her, yes I did. Now what was she doing... I think she was getting escorted to the Lich King himself for some kind of act of treason, they put it. Your name was thrown in there a few times," he said. Covering her face in a pillow again, she sighed quietly. That was the end of it, no elixir to help her, no friend anymore. But he continued. "Though, she did toss me this when the guard wasn't looking." Pulling the pillow off her face, she rested her gaze on a tiny vial glowing a magnificent red. "I believe she said it was something to help your "condition". Know what she'd be talking about?" he asked her. Raising the vial up high from her grasp, as she jumped for it.

"No idea. Can you please give it to me?" she asked him politely. He took a step closer so they were right against each other. She could feel his warmth on her and an arm slip around her waist. Looking up at him, she saw icy blue eyes piercing into her own. Reaching a hand up, she entangled her fingers in his hair and pushed back a stray hair on his face. Khrix smiled warmly and traced a finger along the side of her face.

"How about a small kiss, then?" he whispered to her. Blushing, she pulled back and pushed his hand back. "I'll take that as a no, but since I felt some actually compassion from you for once, here ya go," he smirked and dropped the vial in her hand. Lifting off the cap, she closed her eyes and swallowed the red juice in one gulp. A few minutes passed before she got a reaction for the liquid. Her eyes blazed green for a second and she suddenly felt a sharp pain sear through her body. There was fire raging in her neck and chest. She pulled her hands out in front of her and gasped at all the blood on them. A pool of blood was around her now. Darkness seeped into her head and she felt like she was swimming in nothingness. Falling onto her knees, there was sudden jab in her back and side. What kind of elixir did Mira make for her? Nothing but pain enveloped her. Trying to scream out in pain, nothing came out. Curling up into a ball she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. But an unknown force suddenly picked her up and flung her around into a solid object that she couldn't see. Feeling around her, it was a huge boulder she had hit.

"Who's there?! Stop messing with me and show yourself!" she thought loudly in her head. Opening her eyes slowly, a huge open lush green field lay before her now. She recognized it now, this was where she had seen the two people that looked like her and Khrix.

_Rai._

_ Rai._

_ Rai._

Where was that coming from? A voice in her head whispered the name so smoothly. She placed a hand on her neck and gripped it slightly. Opening her mouth a little, she mouthed the name. Closing her eyes and opening one this time, there were people everywhere fighting. The girl called Lenoria was there now. She was getting tossed around like a rag doll and a few others just watched as the Tauren tortured her. Hearing violent screams from beside her, she looked over to see Khrix, no, Rai? He was held in a tight cage and couldn't help Lenoria. Reaching towards him, her hand went through him and she recoiled her hand instantly.

"Rai...? Rai..." she managed to whisper now. "Rai, who are you?" She knew he couldn't hear her, but a voice came up behind her.

"He's your lover."

"Lover? ...no. He can't be, I don't know him..." she responded to the voice.

"He is. His name is Rai and you two met on a boat a summer ago, nearly two. His friend, the Tauren, despised you for stealing his friend and trying to turn him against his own faction. So he killed you."

"Lies!" she yelled out.

"I can't lie. Just listen to me, Lenoria. After you died, Rai went into a depression state and is now getting ready to fight his way out of Orgrimmar in hopes of finding some glimmer of hope that you could be somewhere and he could find a way to get you back. What he doesn't know is that you are indeed alive, but not who you used to once be. With a little help, I can make you that person and return to him..."

The voice taunted her to want more, to hear more. Covering her ears, the voice still rang clear into her mind. "I don't want anything! Just...just give me my life back," she sobbed and tears slipped down her pale face. The voice seemed to have drawn closer. Feeling slight warmth next to her, she opened her eyes to look straight into a set of pure emerald green eyes. A vision of herself exactly, only with green eyes, sat in front of her now.

"Don't worry. I can give you your life back, now all you need to do is listen. I've told you pretty much all that you need to know. But I'll have you sleep for now and when you wake, fully restored memories will flood your head and it'll feel uncomfortable at first," she explained to herself. Nodding slightly, she reached out and touched the green eyed ones face.

"I'm sorry..." she said. Having heard everything that happened to her, she felt nothing but sadness. The green eyed Lenoria smiled and patted her on the head.

"No worries. By the way, if you were ever curious as to why you insisted on patting people on the head... It's Rai's way of showing affection when he doesn't know how to," she giggled and slowly started to disappear.

Feeling a little tired, Lenoria rested herself on the ground and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

When she awoke, she didn't dare open her eyes. She just laid there in the warmth that held her. As her self had said, when she woke up her head had a slight tinge of pain and she had images swirling around in her mind. When it all subsided, she opened her eyes and the first thing that her gaze laid on was Khrix fast asleep, holding her close in his arms. Moving as quietly as she could, she sat up beside him now. Food and a drink were ready for her, she assumed, on the floor. Looking to Khrix, she smiled and patted his head, giggling to herself.

Getting up onto her feet, she sure did feel like her old self, she thought. Looking in the mirror, she could see a light scar on her neck. Lifting her shirt, she could see scratches on her stomach and sides. She laughed quietly and thought to herself.

_'Gee, thanks me. Gave me all the wonderful wounds that come with it..."_ truly she didn't care. As long as she knew all about herself and finally had her answers, she didn't care what happened next. Turning back to Khrix, she noticed the vial Mira had given her tipped over on the floor. Mira!

Dressing herself out of the usual attire of the Death Knight, out of habit she presumed, raced out into the corridor and off to the Lich King's chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

Making a sharp turn around a corner, Lenoria threw herself through a crowd of people. Strange glances were coming at her from all directions. They'd never seen the kind of fashion of clothing she was wearing now. A small black top, with a half ripped off skull emblem, and an obviously cut up bottom half of a robe fashioned into a short black skirt. Though she still wore her same long cloak, its sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She really didn't care what anyone had whispered or said about her, she didn't mind how it looked on her.

Twisting through many more corners, up the staircase towards the Lich Kings room, she stopped at the door. Composing herself and thinking up a strategy, she couldn't think of anything. She pushed the door open slowly. Getting frustrated, she kicked the door open and jumped inside. There was no one there. Growling quietly, she stepped forward a bit and whispered Mira's name a few times. No answers replied. Becoming antsy, she straightened her skirt and pulled her cloak closed together, it was getting cold in here. A huge slam came from behind her and she whirled around. The Lich King stood in front of her, his blue blazing eyes staring directly at Lenoria. Pulling herself out of the stupor, she jumped back and pointed a finger at him.

"Let Mira go! ...Well, actually, where is she?" Lenoria corrected herself and looked around the room. The Lich laughed and aimed his sword near the balcony of his room. Not removing her sight from him, she backed up and stepped outside. Mira lay there, unconscious, guarded by two Valkyr. The two winged creatures looked down at Lenoria and flew down to the ground stepping in front of Mira.

"You've not permission. Leave," one chimed, an echo chilling Lenoria to the bone. She looked back at the Lich King and saw he had not moved. Coming up with an idea, she turned back to the Valkyr.

"The Lich King is in there, he did give me permission to take her. Go ask him yourself, though you'd be wasting his time and he'd have you two reduced to nothing but dust if you don't listen," Lenoria whispered to the two. They shook their heads and stepped aside. Still unsure whether Lenoria had told the truth or not, they kept their eyes on her. By the time Lenoria had Mira in her arms and on the balcony ledge, the Lich had entered the area and saw that his guards had failed to keep her captive. Yelling commands at the Valkyr, Lenoria had jumped off the edge and threw herself into the balcony below it.

Running down the hallways once again, Mira was slowly being shaken awake.

"Mmnm... Not time to wake up now..." Mira mumbled and closed her eyes, not noticing everything that was going on. A few more mild shakes from turning around corners and she opened her eyes fully. "Wha-? Where am I? What's going?" she asked, freaking out. Lenoria smiled and was glad Mira was okay, but she was getting a little annoying moving around so much.

"It's okay, Mira. We're just sort of...running away from the Lich King. Nothing to worry about," Lenoria told her, placing Mira on her feet. "Though, you kind of have to run. Like, now."

The two were running like crazy through the long corridors now, almost to Lenoria's room. When they reached it, they slammed the door shut and Mira had put up a barrier. A weak one, but something to keep the Valkyr busy for now. Khrix had been in the room, simply reading a book when they came into the room wildly. Lenoria and Mira exchanged glances and looked at Khrix.

"Uh, hi there, Khrix. What'cha doing?" Lenoria asked, laughing nervously. He eyed the girls and gave the same nervous laugh back with a sarcastic hint to it.

"Just reading, Lenoria. What's going on?" he asked her. "I see a barrier and Mira. She was taken for treason and you broke her out. I'd say you two are on the run...and the Lich King wants you," he smirked and got up. Nodding her head slowly, Lenoria put an arm in front of Mira. "Oh, I won't turn you guys in."

Mira slipped out from under Lenoria's arm and around Khrix, kneeling down next to her bag she had left here. Going through the bag, she pulled out what seemed to be another one of her potions. Standing back up, she handed it to Lenoria.

"It'll reduce the chances of us dying if we jump from here," Mira said, a small smile on her face. Looking to Khrix now. "If you're not going to turn us in, then what are you going to do?" Khrix had the same smirk on his face and was still staring at Lenoria.

"I'm going with you two."

Both girls stared at Khrix and tilted their heads in shock. Lenoria wrinkled her nose at the fact she'd end up travelling with him. Mira was jumping up and down; she'd have more company now. Packing some food and whatnot, the three of them swallowed the potion Mira had made and opened the window. Mira insisted on going first, and Khrix and Lenoria agreed wholeheartedly. Getting onto the ledge, the banging behind them was getting louder. The barrier was weakening now. One cute smile from Mira and she was out the window. Watching her fall at a fast rate, Lenoria and Khrix got a sudden fright of going now. Seemingly landing safely, Lenoria was next to go out. Lifting a leg over, she looked down and remembered from when she had thought about jumping out. It still looked so far down, but she got the feeling it wouldn't be so bad now. She turned to Khrix and saw the scare in his eyes.

"Don't be a baby. It'll be alri—"a sudden push and she fell out the window. A dark glare on Khrix as she fell, he just pushed her off the edge.

"Just shut up and go!" he yelled after her. A second later, he jumped. A small explosion came out Lenoria's window and fire and pieces of her room were falling above Khrix. A glow in his eyes and his hair blowing madly around in the wind as he fell, reminded her of Rai a little. Closing her eyes and trying to find his face in her mind.

Brilliant violet hair flew around lightly in the wind; bright green eyes looked out onto the empty plain ahead of him. Though, as beautiful a day as it was, his mood made him feel like the world was nothing but as empty as the land he walked on. The Barrens was such a vast territory. He was making his way through onto Mulgore. Lifting his head up to look to the sky, he frowned and watched as a shooting star flew across. Lowering his head now, he saw that he was entering Mulgore. Fresh green fields and wildlife was everywhere he could see. Climbing up the ramps to the elevator to Thunderbluff, he entered the city of the Tauren. Approaching the tent that held the shamans, he sat down and rested his hands on his lap. An old Tauren turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Rai, you've come," the elder said. Before Rai could speak, the elder raised his hand to silence him. "Lenoria..." Instead of speaking, Rai just sat there and waited for some kind of information. "You seek your loved one, who passed this recent year." A little impatience came over Rai, but he suppressed it.

"Is she ...is there a way to get her back?" Rai asked. The elder raised his eyes to Rai's and smiled.

"She is alive," the elder told him. Rai seemed confused and became frustrated thinking about it. If she was alive, how come she hadn't come back to him or even tried to show her face anywhere. There was no news about her, at all. "But." The elder continued. "She's not of what she used to be. She has become a risen soldier of the Scourge, under the Lich King". Rai's face twisted and stood up abruptly.

"That's foolish! If she was part of the Scourge she wouldn't even have it in her to fight and kill like those monsters do!" Rai yelled out loud. Burying his face in his hands, he sat back down. The elder continued on.

"It is true. When she was reborn she did not know who she was, and became a lethal weapon and killed many innocent lives. Tortured and stole villages. Now, she has turned on the Scourge and fled. Recently regaining her memory somehow, she has left and became an outcast no one will accept. The ancestors know nothing more of her... I'm sorry," the elder reached out and placed a hand on Rai's. "The last piece they told me is... She will approach you in the place you two are at war over." Rai lifted his face and looked into the eyes of the shaman. Where we'll be at war over? Could he mean Wintergrasp? It's the only place the Horde and Alliance constantly fight over. Giving a shaky smile to the elder, Rai got up and gave his thanks.

Later that day, Rai sat on the balcony of his hotel room. Watching the sun go down, it was so much more pretty here in Thunderbluff then Orgrimmar. Lenoria's diary lay open beside him. Thinking about it, if she was indeed alive, she might not want him reading it. Closing it, he picked it up and put it back in his bag. Falling asleep, he was too tired to move back inside to lie on the bed. Pulling his bag close, he rested his head against it and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he'd go to Dalaran and prepare for Wintergrasp.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long guys :D

A foul stench awoke Lenoria. Opening her eyes, she looked around herself and faced forward. Dark violet hair blocked her view and she could notice that she was higher up off the ground than usual. Khrix had been carrying her ever since she passed out from the fall. Mira was humming a tune to herself and jumping from left to right in a cheery mood. Though the forest around them appeared dead and rotten, Mira didn't seem affected. Resting her head against Khrix's shoulder, she looked on into the forest past the tree trunks and falling apart buildings and could see monsters and undead wandering about. Nudging his shoulder up right into Lenoria's cheek, he stopped.

"If you're awake you can walk now, right? I've been carrying you for hours," he groaned. Lenoria put her chin upright and eyed him.

"But my legs hurt, I think I might've injured myself on that fall," she fibbed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Khrix sighed and hoisted her up, since she was slipping a little.

"Tell you what, if you're in that much pain Mira can whip you up something to drink and can null the pain," he smirked. Lenoria turned away and stuck out her tongue. No thanks, she thought. Dropping herself down onto her feet, weight overcame her and she pulled a muscle in her foot. Making pace to match Khrix and Mira's, she ignored the slight tinge of pain in her foot.

"Where are we?" Lenoria asked. The two shrugged. "Well, are we just following this road in hopes it leads somewhere?" The two nodded.

"From what I heard, the Acherus was just on the outskirts of the Plaguelands. So, if we were in the East, I'd assume we're in the Western Plaguelands now," Khrix told Lenoria. Shocked at the fact he actually knew something besides flirting, Lenoria smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks for carrying me all that way," she said sincerely. He gave her a small smile.

When they reached the gates that crossed over into Tirisfal Glades, they stopped at a local store and picked up something to eat and drink.

Continuing their journey through the field, a voice shouted loudly.

"Zeppelin to Howling Fjord just arrived. Will be departing in a short two minutes."

Lenoria and Mira looked at each other and jumped up cheery. Khrix was a little confused.

"That's how we can travel! If we get on one it'll take us all over the place," Lenoria exclaimed. Mira paused and eyed Lenoria.

"Hm, but we can't get you on there without a ruckus Leno," Mira sighed. Lenoria tilted her head and gave a very confused look. "Well, you're a Night Elf. That makes you Alliance, we're in Horde territory." It was true. They may be Death Knights, but that doesn't get rid of the barrier between their allegiances. Frowning and waving her hand dismissively, Lenoria walked on past them and yelled back at them.

"You'll see! I don't need to be a stinking Horde to get on one of these."

Khrix and Mira exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"Hah! It's not like you're going to HIJACK the zeppelin. ...Are you...?" Khrix replied. Lenoria whirled around and stared back at Khrix, thought about something and smirked.

"That's a great idea," Lenoria said. "In fact, I read somewhere mages can port people. Let's steal one of those to while we're at it." Khrix covered his face in his hands and sighed. Mira ran up next to Lenoria and linked arms with her.

"Onwards!" Mira yelled.

When the three reached the zeppelin dock, there was a group of Undead gathered at the entrances guarding it. A couple were patrolling around the tower. Hiding themselves behind a few barrels, Khrix stood up and winked at the two.

"I'll handle this. I'll distract them and you two can slip up the stairs," he told them and strolled out in front of the guards. "Hey guys, how's your day going?"

The guards stared oddly at him and turned their backs to the girls. "Don't you be trying anything funny boy, we'll turn you in to Lady Sylvanas. And trust me, you won't like that," one of the guards warned Khrix. Lenoria and Mira snuck up into the staircase and ran up the spiral steps onto the dock that had the zeppelin heading for Howling Fjord. When they were up top and hidden, Khrix smiled and patted the guards on the shoulder.

"Just asking how your day was going, man, don't need to get all upset," he joked and went for the stairs.

When he was with the girls again, the three quickly got onboard and ran to the bottom and hid.

There in the lower cabin, Lenoria sat in the corner blocked from vision by Khrix and Mira. But what they didn't expect was another person on there with them. A shabby Undead sat resting against a crate, staring right at them. Mira gave a nervous giggle and double-checked that Lenoria was hidden well. The Undead shifted movement and tried to get a good look at what they were doing. Since Lenoria couldn't see past them, she grumbled something.

"I didn't even get to steal a stupid mage. This ride better not take long. Why can't I go on the balcony? Horde get the cool travel. Alliance get boats, whoopie," whining more to herself, but Khrix became annoyed and hit her on the head.

"You wanna shut it? There's someone here," he growled. Lenoria got up onto her knees and peeked between the two. There the Undead sat, staring right at Lenoria now.

"Well, gee, I didn't know because, oh, I can't see past you!" Lenoria retorted. Khrix hit her over the head again and moved.

Standing up and moving a little closer to the Undead, Lenoria smiled.

"Hi!" she extended her hand. The Undead stared at her hand and moved back a bit. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless, are you a mage by chance?" The Undead nodded slowly and started to get up and go to the upper part. Grabbing onto his cloak, Lenoria yanked him back. "Good! You're now being held captive till you give us a port to somewhere." Khrix slapped his hand to his forehead and felt embarrassed to be here with her at the moment.

"You know, Lenoria, you should probably be a little nice. Not scare the poor thing," he told her. She hadn't really thought of that. Apologizing to the Undead for her rudeness, she let him go.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. We're just trying to get to a city or something. So, please, while I'm holding you captive, think of a good place you could send us. You might never see us again if you do," Lenoria said, smiling. The Undead looked past Lenoria and at Khrix.

"Is she always so creepy?" his voice slightly echoed in the spacious lower deck cabin. Khrix burst out laughing and pulled at Lenoria's cheeks.

"I know, eh? Isn't she adorable?" he smirked and stopped. Lenoria took a sharp stab at his shin.

At last the zeppelin docked at Howling Fjord, and the Undead was about to make his way for the tower, when Lenoria hooked onto his cloak again and eyed him.

"You go nowhere till I get that port, got it?" she whispered to him. As the mage slowly pulled his small book out, he flipped through some pages and fingered his way down a list of incantations.

"I have the perfect place for you three. How does Dalaran sound? It's a place where you filth Alliance can run freely around with Horde and it's even near the huge battleground Wintergrasp. In fact, I think the game is about to start in an hour or so," the mage said to them. Lenoria shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, it's fine. We'll go there. I just want out of this place," she told the mage. Mira had absolutely no idea what was going on. She'd been zoned out the whole time. Khrix tugged on Mira's arm and told her to stand next to him. The mage waved his arms a few times and muttered some random words and a glowing visage appeared before them. Lenoria looked through it and could see people running about. Looking back to the Undead, she raised an eyebrow. "This is Dalaran?" He nodded and pushed her into the portal. Khrix and Mira walked into it as well, waving goodbye and small thanks.

Lenoria felt dizzy and a little sick as she tumbled through onto the solid ground. Rubbing her butt, she got up and grumbled to herself.

"What is it with people and pushing me...?" she started to rant quietly, but stopped once Khrix and Mira appeared behind her. "What a jerk, hey? Just pushed me in and didn't say bye or anything!" Khrix didn't bother to say anything and gave Lenoria a smile.

"It's okay. I'm sure he just didn't get the chance, is all," he told her. Rolling her sleeves up, Mira brushed back some hair and looked up to the sky.

"It's pretty hot here. Oo, hey, ice cream!" Mira exclaimed and ran off to a nearby shop. Sighing, the other two followed.

There were so many people and stores, the three had no idea where to go to next or were too full to try another tasty treat at the next bakery. When they made their way to the Silver Enclave, a tall man who resembled Khrix stood beside a blue portal. Though his hair was blonde and he was much more old looking. Lenoria had stepped into the building when a thunderous sound sounded behind her. Looking back, Khrix and Mira were standing outside, in the middle of the street stunned. Laughing to herself, she walked back out.

"What are you guys doing?"

The two shook it off and blinked.

"I don't know. I was right behind you when I was shot back onto the street," Mira said. Khrix peered into the Silver Enclave and chuckled.

"Hey, only Alliance is in there. I'm going to assume we're not allowed in there... Guess we have to find the Horde side. Sorry Leno. We'll catch up to you on the battlefield, 'kay?" he smiled and gave her a quick hug. Mira pouted a little and gave Lenoria a huge hug.

"I'll be right at your side. Soon as we find where we go to get back to you," Mira giggled and jumped back to Khrix's side. Waving goodbye, for now, she turned and entered the Silver Enclave once again. Approaching the portal, the man looked at her.

"This is the path to Wintergrasp, miss, please be careful. For the Alliance," he said. Lenoria didn't know exactly what to say, so she saluted him and felt like a complete fool when she stepped into the portal.

~/////~

Adjusting his shield, and making sure his blade was sharp; Rai turned to the mirror and smirked. He looked good today, but didn't feel all too well himself. He was going to confront Lenoria today. Finally see her, after so long, he didn't know what he was going to say. Maybe run straight to her and pick her up in his arms? No, that'd be so weird. Perhaps he'd give her the old pat on the head and a kiss. A welcome back? Becoming frustrated, he scratched his head and pulled out her diary. Not opening it, but staring at it, he flipped it to the back side and looked at her little scribbled signature. Everything will work out fine, he was sure of it.

"Wintergrasp battle starts in 5 minutes!"

Racing out the door, he jumped down the steps of the inn and ran out into the city. Dalaran was a beautiful place. Newly rebuilt and floating millions of feet high in the sky, Lenoria would have loved it. Soon she'd be able to witness it with him. Grabbing a quick bite to eat, he continued onto the Sunreaver's Sanctuary. Not noticing a couple in front of him as he turned a corner, he smacked right into them. Stumbling to the ground, he got ready to give a growl but suppressed it and helped the two up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Rai apologized to the couple, that were brushing themselves off.

"Hey man, no big. Actually would you be able to help us? We're looking for the Horde entrance to, uh, what's it called again?" he asked, looking to the girl next to him. Placing a finger on her chin, she thought.

"Wintergrasp?" she replied.

"Yeah, Wintergrasp. We tried to go in the Alliance way, but heh, we kind of got booted out," he laughed. Rai laughed as well and told them it was an enchant to keep the peace. Alliance doesn't bother Horde, and vice versa. Understanding now, the couple laughed again at the incident.

"But I'm just on my way to the Horde's Wintergrasp gate, you can come with me if you like," Rai offered.

"That would be awesome, thanks," the man said. Walking fast Rai wanted to make it in time. "So, what's your reason for going to Wintergrasp? Just beat up on some small fries, or..." Rai looked to the man and smiled.

"I heard my girl was going to be there. It's been a year and a half since I've seen her," he told the man. The girl following them joined in.

"That's so strange! Our friend is going to Wintergrasp hoping she's going to see her boyfriend," her voice chimed in. Rai had a few thoughts going through his head, but didn't question it. There were millions of people who could have the same situation. "By the way, my name's Mira!" she giggled.

Rai smiled and reached his hand back behind him. "Rai."

Mira gasped, but covered her mouth. The man that was with her nudged her back.

"I'm Khrix. Nice to finally meet you, Rai," Khrix said. Not thinking to fast on his words, he quickly tried to change the subject. "But, yeah, what's Wintergrasp—" Rai gave him a weird look.

"Nice to...finally meet me?" Rai asked. Khrix turned to face the other way and muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words. Getting a little flustered about the battle," Khrix said. Rai shrugged and continued on.

When the three reached the portal, Rai stepped in and was shortly followed by Mira and Khrix. Appearing on the other side, they were in a small camp base. Hundreds of Horde was here with them. Mira moved close to Khrix, but kept her gaze on Rai.

"He certainly is more handsome then you, Khrix," Mira mumbled, giggling slightly. Khrix elbowed her in the rib. Still laughing she looked ahead of her now. "I wonder what Lenoria would say if she knew we were standing right next to Rai." Khrix already knew the answer. She's flip and ask why they didn't tell him that they knew her. A lot of the Horde was getting themselves hyped up, but Rai seemed calm and assured.

When the alarm sounded off and the battle started, Rai was out of sight within seconds. Mira and Khrix tried to follow him, but he was too fast.

~//////~

Pushing her way through the crowd, Lenoria jumped onto a ledge of a wall and threw herself over. She had no idea where to look for Rai or her friends. Just running wherever the road would lead her, she ended up on a bridge. No Horde seemed to travel this way. They were all to focused on the roads that lead along the borders of the territory. Resting herself down on the bridge, she flung her legs over the side and looked down into the water. She could see her reflection staring up at her. Icy blue eyes, the same vibrant purple hair she'd always had. She couldn't stare at herself anymore; it made her sick to think of what she was. Nothing but a rotted corpse risen to serve the Lich King. But she rebelled and brought her friends with her. So, in a way she didn't think of herself as an Undead minion. Though she'd never tried it, she pulled a small bag of dust and lifted it in front of her face. Pouring it onto the ground, a small quake sounded from the earth. A huge bony claw rose out of the place the dust was placed. It yanked itself from the earth and got down on a knee before her. She was just like this ghoul used to be, nothing but a minion, a servant.

Behind her hooves patted the ground and a voice came.

"What are you?" the voice asked. Lenoria smirked to her reflection.

"I'm a Death Knight. Once served the Lich King, but now I'm an outcast no one wishes to have," she answered.

A pair of voice were yelling as they were running towards her.

"There you are Lenoria! We looked all over! You won't believe it, but guess who we ran in—" Khrix paused. Looking from Lenoria to the man standing behind her. "Rai..."

Lenoria stood up abruptly and ran to Khrix. "You've seen him?" Khrix nodded and pointed to the person with a dumbfounded look on his face. Turning around slowly, Lenoria rested her gaze on the bright green eyes she'd missed. Though his face didn't seem to inviting.

"You're not Lenoria," Rai said. Lenoria had seen that coming. Stepping forward, Rai took a step back. "Lenoria has green eyes; you've got the eyes of the Scourge."

Mira suddenly sounded in.

"She is Lenoria. She may be a Death Knight, but she's the same girl. Ask her anything," Mira exclaimed. Shaking his head, Khrix pulled Mira close and whispered to her.

"It's no use, just let them figure it out," he said.

Minutes passed before another word was spoken.

"If you're Lenoria, prove it," Rai finally said.


	11. Chapter 11

A feeling of happiness washed over her. He stood in front of her now; everything could go back to the way it used to be. Only one problem, he knew that she was a Death Knight, and she had just summoned a ghoul in front of him. Now a sad expression shone on her.

"Rai... This isn't how it is. I'm no longer in liege with the Lich King," Lenoria tried to explain. Rai raised his hand to silence her and lowered his head.

"I knew you were a Death Knight. I...don't know why I'm getting to angry about it. Just seeing that monstrosity you just conjured... My hometown, family, friends..." he said, lifting his head up slowly to look at her. "I just don't know if you're my Lenoria. Body, yes, but how about in the mind?" Lenoria taken back, took a step forward and was about to say something, but choked back the words. "Now, prove it," Rai said calmly. Biting down on her lip, she stepped back into place and unsheathed her sword.

"No matter what happens, you intend to fight me?" she asked him. Nodding his head, he frowned. "Have it your way."

Mira and Khrix exchanged looks and moved to hide in the snow banks. The ghoul Lenoria had summoned fixed his gaze on Rai and gave a creepy cackle. Shuddering at her own minion, she also fixed her gaze onto Rai.

Dashing right at him, Lenoria jumped to the side and brought her sword swinging sideways in on him. Extending his arm out, he caught her sword in his hand and tightened his grasp. A glowing light emanated from him. She laughed half-heartedly and thrust her sword inwards to his body. Barely moving out of the way, she sliced through his cloak.

"You're not showing much effort here Death Knight," Rai taunted. Lenoria gritted her teeth and turned to face him.

"I'm Lenoria!" she yelled. Rai chuckled and flashed to her side. Elbowing her hard in the ribs, she flew off the bridge and onto the frozen ice. A huge crack sounded beneath her and the frozen river gave way to her weight and she fell in. Leaning over the bridge to see where she'd went to, he noticed the hole in the ice. Slight concern came to his mind and he was about to jump down and see if she was okay. But at the moment he had a leg over, a hand came out of the water and ice seemed to appear where the water should not have been frozen anymore. Lenoria pulled herself out and stood there on water itself. Looking up at him, she smirked. "Pretty cool, huh?" Backing away from her as she jumped back onto the bridge, Rai couldn't help but smiling a little.

"Honestly, I don't remember exactly why I was testing you," Rai suddenly said. Lenoria's face went blank, and then started laughing.

"Are you serious?" she shouted at him.

"Yeah, I am. Like, I knew you were a Death Knight. I knew you abandoned the Scourge and whatnot. Maybe a little piece of me was still in denial that you were alive and, well, it's a kind of strange when a person comes back from the dead," Rai laughed and rested his arms to his sides. Lenoria kept her sword ready. Taking small steps closer to him, Rai didn't move at all.

"So..." Lenoria said, waiting for the move to happen. A smirk appeared on Rai's face and he disappeared, as she reached within two feet of him. Small giggle to herself, she knew what he was doing. He wouldn't be anywhere around her overhead or on ground, he'd be underground. "...I'm ready."

What seemed like minutes were seconds that passed. Finally Rai was on the move and crashed upwards through the ground and latched onto Lenoria's ankle. Tiny chains spiralled up her leg and held her in spot. Light blinded Mira and Khrix as they watched. An explosion of light erupted from the chains and when the light settled, body parts were scattered everywhere. Mira screeched and ran to where Lenoria had stood. Living up a piece and holding it close to her, she started to cry. Khrix frowned and knelt next to Mira, giving her a hug. Rai gave a low groan as he crawled out of the wreckage. He'd been injured. A small knife was lodged in his shoulder; he pulled it out and started to wrap up the wound. Khrix raised an eyebrow and examined the weapon and where the explosion went off.

"Khrix! Lenoria's dead, how can you not be crying or upset?" Mira said, her crying making her throat sore. He rubbed her shoulder and stood up. Walking to where Rai was, he looked down at him.

"How did you get that wound?" Khrix asked him. Shrugging with his good shoulder, he got onto his feet and faced Mira.

"I don't know. But ...Lenoria... She should have known..." Rai whispered. Khrix eyed him.

"Should have known what?" he asked. Rai lowered his gaze to the parts lying around on the ground.

"She knows that I use that move as a last resort. I taught her how to avoid it or counter—" Rai paused and his eyes opened wide. A glowing shield appeared around him and he started to run down the bridge past Mira. Khrix gave him a weird look and went back to Mira.

"What's his problem?" Mira asked. Petting the hair on the head she was holding, Khrix took a glance at it and heaved.

"Mira, have you looked at Lenoria lately? She's a little more pale than usual," Khrix laughed. Mira faced the head she held and screamed, she was holding the ghouls head only a few inches from her face. Khrix smirked and looked to the way Rai ran. "She's fine. Smart little girl she is," he mumbled to himself. Mira now lay fainted on the ground.

~////~

Racing through the trees, he could hear footsteps following behind him in the snow. Crunching of fresh snow stopped once he reached the South Tower. Stumbling up the steps, he dropped his bag by accident. The tower was busy with Alliance and Horde fighting that no one even noticed the bag and kicked it into the snow bank. A laugh sounded through the air, followed by a small dagger flying right at him.

"Why're you so scared Rai?"

"I'm not scared, I'm just getting into a good position," he responded to the voice. Pulling himself up onto the top floor of the tower, he stood at the edge. Quiet steps were coming towards him. Smiling, he reached his hand out. "Come out Lenoria. I won't hurt you."

A hand appeared and lightly touched his. At first her blue eyes came into sight, with her purple hair flowing over her shoulders shortly after.

"At least you remembered how to stealth, huh?" Rai smiled warmly at her. "I was worried I may have really killed you." Lenoria tilted her head and smiled.

"No need to worry about me anymore. I never really tried to stealth till now, well, actually, till I got my memory back I didn't know I could do it!" she giggled. Taking a step forward, Rai placed his arms around her. "I've missed you..." she whispered.

"I've missed you terribly, love," Rai whispered in return and gave her a soft kiss. "Though..." he said, pulling back and switching spots so she was now standing on the ledge. "I have to get you back for stabbing me in the shoulder that really hurt." Lenoria looked over her shoulder and peered down. Facing him again, she gave a playful glare.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Oh, I would," he smirked and kissed her hand. Pushing her off the ledge, he watched her fall into the huge snow bank. Following after her, he landed next to her in the snow. Sitting up on his elbow, he looked at Lenoria who now seemed unconscious or asleep. Shaking her, he became worried. "Lenoria!" No answer.

"Why does everyone push me?" she asked him, not opening her eyes. Rai sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know. But if it helps, I pushed myself after you," he told her, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She opened an eye and looked at him.

"I guess so, but you only get off the hook 'cause I love you and I'm happy at the moment," she said.

Helping her up, he brushed them off and walked her to the ramp of the tower. Everyone was gone now; the battle seemed to have ended awhile ago. Reaching down and picking up the bag, she handed it over to Rai. Noticing a book lying on the ground, she picked it up.

"Rai... Is this my diary?" she asked him, lifting the book up for him to see. A small blush flashed across his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I read some of it while you were gone," he told her. Lenoria blushed brightly and smacked him over the head with it. "Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"You get to test me if I'm the real Lenoria; I get to hit you over the head for reading my diary. We're even now," she said, laughing.

Making their way back to the bridge they had left Mira and Khrix on, they found Mira was still out cold and Khrix was holding her keeping her warm. Lifting his gaze, Khrix saw Lenoria walking side by side with Rai.

"Lenoria... You're okay," Khrix said, relieved. Lenoria smiled and sat down next to him.

"Of course. I just used my ghoul as an illusion and I got a good shot in on Rai before I stealthed out of the area," she grinned, looking up at Rai.

The four of them started to make their way out of Wintergrasp. Mira passed out on Khrix's back. Lenoria hand in hand with Rai.

"How was everything while I was gone?" Lenoria asked Rai.

"Not really. It was so boring and lonely without you," he replied, placing another kiss on her hand. "Surez bothered me the whole time about entering a tournament, I didn't do it though." Surez... She hadn't run into him yet, thank goodness.

"Is he in Wintergrasp?" she asked him. Rai nodded; at least he thinks he is.

"Same with the troll and Undead," he also told her. Lenoria sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and clung onto his arm tightly.

Khrix didn't know a whole bunch about Lenoria's past, only pretty much about Rai. "If anyone tries to harm you again, Lenoria, I'll protect you," Khrix said. Rai eyed Khrix and tightened his hand on hers.

"By the way, how do you know her?" Rai asked Khrix, a small jealousy hit him.

"We were roommates. Nothing happened, don't worry. Though, I won't lie, I wish something did," he smirked. Poking at Rai's jealousy a little. "But, even when she didn't have her memory she couldn't get you out of her head... You're lucky." Rai smiled and kissed her neck lightly.

"I am," Rai said. "I have a crazy killing machine, with mean blue eyes and a wonderful personality."

Steps sounded up ahead and they stopped.

"Three Death Knights and a little Rai," a deep voice said.

Surez...


	12. Chapter 12

"Now I must say, Rai, you've really gone a little crazy this time. Hanging out with Death Knights, let alone your dead girlfriend,"Surez admitted. Lenoria shifted a bit to angle herself in front of Rai.

"I was dead. But all you see is the person you killed, alive now and back at being a pain in your ass," Lenoria sneered. Surez growled quietly and pointed a huge finger at her.

"Nothing but an Undead whiny girl who thought everything had to go the way she wanted it. You've changed, I'll give you that. But that's probably just the Scourge talking in you," he replied. Lenoria hung her head down for a moment, a tear slipped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. Raising her head in fury, she glared down on Surez.

"You wouldn't understand a thing! I've been killed, risen, and used as a weapon... I was naive when I was alive, but I'm different now," she retorted. Rai went to grab onto her hand, but she pulled away. Mira and Khrix were standing back, waiting for her to explode.

Surez grinned and shrugged his huge shoulders. Stepping in front of Lenoria, Rai looked back at her.

"You're not allowed to fight this time. I'd hate to lose you again..." he whispered. Lenoria blushed lightly, but shook her head.

"No, I want to. I want you to stay back with Mira and Khrix and stay safe," she stammered. Rai stared at her and finally nodded. Moving out of the way, Lenoria stepped up and gave Surez a smirk. "Hope you're prepared."

Walking back towards Khrix and Mira, he saw the same Troll and Undead stroll up from behind them. Mira and Khrix instantly pounced on them and held them down. Rai frowned and lifted the Undeads face with his foot.

"You won't be interrupting us this time," he said. Looking back to Lenoria, she didn't even notice the two new arrivals.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble a little. Little cracks in the ground became huge holes, as claws sprang from the earth. Ten, or maybe more, Ghouls yanked themselves from the ground, striding over to Lenoria. Surrounding her, the atmosphere around her became darker and a grin was on her face. Surez backed up a little and shifted into a black cat. The one Ghoul Lenoria had from the start, walked in front of her and fixed its eyes on him, all the other Ghouls followed suit. With a mere point of her finger, the Ghouls flung themselves at Surez and latched onto his legs and arms.

"You've got no idea what you're up against now," she said to him. Raising her sword and charging towards him. Biting off the Ghouls and trying to escape, he dodged to the side as much as he could before Lenoria thrust her sword at his shoulder. Scraping his neck slightly, she quickly pulled the sword back in a side sweep and narrowly missed his face. In a pool of smoke a bird flew out of the Ghouls and soared overhead. Stretching her hand out, a long spiral of black and purple reached for Surez and yanked him back down to her.

"Not so fast," she said, nailing his wing to the ground. A piercing screech echoed throughout the field. Shifting into a cat, he growled and licked at the wound on his paw.

"Don't get too cocky there, girl. All you've done is summon a bunch of annoying Ghouls and show off," Surez growled.

With Mira and Khrix behind her holding down the Undead and Troll, she looked at Rai and smiled. Surez raised an eyebrow and watched as Lenoria slowly emitted a light around her that got brighter as seconds passed. When the light reached max, she raised her sword high and ran at him head on. Lowering the sword to the perfect position as she closed in on him, she could feel the sword pierce something hard and warm liquid covered her hands and body. As the light faded, she could now see Surez lying on the ground, no longer shape shifted. Attempting at healing the wound, he placed his hand over the gaping hole Lenoria had made. Kicking his huge hand out of the way, Lenoria looked down at him in shame.

"You don't deserve this kind of death; you deserve what you put me through. Hellish anguish. But, I'm better than that, better than you. You have no idea what you put me through and what I've become now. What you put Rai through..." Lenoria told Surez. His eyes closing slightly, he moved as best he could to sit up.

"Someone had to be there for Rai, I was just doing what I was raised to do. Protect what matters to you the most. I lost some of my family too, may not have been as huge a loss as Rai's, but I knew where he was coming from. I knew the pain he felt and thought he'd be a good friend to have, give him someone to come to when he needs help. Just so odd that the day he happens to go off and have a day to himself without me, he winds up meeting you and then next thing I knew, my best friend had left me for some girl in the enemies side. Tell me, Lenoria, what was I supposed to think?" Surez explained to her in a low voice. Rai walked up quietly behind Lenoria and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I wasn't leaving you Surez; you were the one who thought all this up. You got thoughts in your head and it went from there. She didn't understand why we were at war. She couldn't even bring herself to hate us after the nasty things Alliance said about us. But you just continuously brought her down and eventually you got so carried away you killed her. Did you think of what I could have been feeling? I wouldn't leave you, you should know that," Rai said, a frown on his face.

Surez raised his head to look Lenoria in the eyes. Tears were dried on her face, a splatter of his blood dripped down off her chin.

"Why were you crying...?" he asked her, confused. Lenoria's expression became sad again and she lowered her head.

"I hate killing. Just because I was remade to be a killing machine, doesn't mean I enjoy it," she started to sob. Khrix chuckled quietly and made a comment about how she didn't mind almost killing him just shortly ago. "Shut up Khrix!" she yelled behind her. Mira placed her small hand in Lenoria's and held tight.

"Lenoria's not the kind of person to just destroy something. When we were at the Acherus, Heigan gave her something to induce the hatred in her. That's what made her react so strongly in the fights, when she almost killed Khrix. After that everyone was scared of her and thought she was just some crazed fighter," Mira told Surez. Surez sighed and waved his hand dismissively.

"I'd heard enough, just...just finish me. Your babbling is starting to aggravate me. Girl, you can do it, since I killed you, I'd suppose it was only fair," he said, looking Lenoria straight in the eye. Lenoria frowned and aimed her sword at him. As she pulled her arm back, a hand was placed over hers. Rai smiled at her and locked his gaze on Surez.

With a swift strike, the sword went through Surez and hit the rock wall behind him. Blood leaked all over the tip of the blade, creating a pool on the ground around Surez. Lenoria started crying and let go of her sword. Rai wrapped his arms around her and let her bury her face in his chest. Mira and Khrix glanced at each other and realized that they were holding hands. Mira let out a small blush and pulled her hand back, holding it to her chest.

When the day had finished, the four of them had went back to Dalaran and sat at an Inn for dinner. Lenoria was thrilled to be back in Rai's arms, while Mira and Khrix were both staring at each other blushing. Rai looked over at the two and bumped Mira closer to Khrix.

"Just give him a kiss already, he likes you," Rai winked at her. Mira blushed brightly and hid her face in her hands. Moving her hands away, Khrix smirked at her and placed his hand gently on the side of her face. Dinner had been served before Khrix got the chance to kiss her, Mira was relieved. Lenoria giggled as Rai whispered something in her ear and looked at the other two.

When they all finished, Rai nudged Lenoria lightly and grabbed her hand. Khrix and Mira on the other hand were still sitting still and Mira was trying not to look at him. Moving her face to look at him, Khrix moved in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Blushing again, she giggled and looked back to Lenoria and Rai to stick her tongue out and say she'd finally done it, but they weren't there. A small note was sitting in the middle of the table, reaching over and grabbing it she flipped it over and saw it was the bill for the dinner. Screaming loudly, Lenoria and Rai could hear her yelling their names. The both of them laughed and walked into their room.

Rai tackled her to the bed and brushed a few strands from her face. "I've missed you, so much," he whispered to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I missed you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

With the ending of the Lich King's reign, everything had seemed to begin to roll into a peaceful state. Holidays had come and passed, though Lenoria had been suffering nightmares ever since the end of the fight between her and Surez.

People she had killed, villages she pillaged, and her own fears of losing those she held dear. Rai had continued to reassure her that nightmares were only that and none of them were to actually happen. Still, every night she'd wake up drenched in cold sweat and would sit on the balcony staring out into the distance off Krasus' Landing.

In the morning, Mira and Khrix had stopped by for breakfast, but also to confront Lenoria about her recurring dreams. They'd seen her every night, wandering around town, a blank look on her face. Lenoria claimed she had just been restless and needed air, but truth was that the nightmares were getting more terrifying. Her recent dream had been about Rai and her standing in the Warsong field, the one battle where everything seemed hopeless. Both were held down, Surez and his icy glare boring into Lenoria as she reached for Rai, to help him in any way. But, just as her hand was to clasp onto Rai's, a blade cut deep into his chest and all she could see was blood. Screaming. Screaming was how she awoke to most of those, while others her eyes shoot open and she's out of breath, staring at the ceiling.

"We could go on a vacation if that's what you need, away from everything," Mira suggested. Lenoria shook her head and placed her head against the table, staring down at her feet.

"It's not that I need to find peace. My dreams started with just my fears, but now it's becoming about what I've done in the past. I'm seeing the faces of people in terror, their blood all over me and I'm...laughing maniacally. Mira..." Lenoria paused, glancing up at her. "I think I should go back...to Ebon Hold." Mira's expression became confused.

"Why on earth would you want to go back there? There's nothing for us there. Rai would never consider even letting you go!" Mira told her. Laying her head back against the table, Lenoria closed her eyes and saw Rai. He was the reason she rebelled in the first place, the reason she wanted so badly to escape. To find him. "I won't let you go, nor will Khrix." Waving a dismissive hand to the conversation, Lenoria stood up and smiled at Mira.

"Thanks, Mira. I think I should get going now. I hear we're to be expecting a great guest today in Dalaran, I'd hate to miss it," she gave Mira a small hug and left.

Stepping out onto the rather chilly streets of Dalaran in the mid afternoon, people were all crowded near the entrance to Krasus' Landing. Interested in whether the guest was here, she pushed her way through the crowd and accidently bumped into a very solid object. Raising her eyes to meet what it was in which she bumped, cold blue eyes stared back at her. They were not angry, but kind looking.

"I'm so sorry!" Lenoria stammered and stepped back as best she could. The stranger smiled gently and gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

"No need to apologize, young one. There's always a ruckus going on when I arrive in town," he chuckled. Lenoria felt the sudden heat of a blush form on her cheeks and quickly covered it up. The man looked back to her and nodded his head. "If you'll please excuse me. I've a rather important meeting to attend. Shall I see you later, then? Around town, I mean." She gave him a blank look and nodded slowly. "There's a huge dinner at the local tavern, all food is free, though I'm paying." With another bow of his head he started making his way through the crowd towards the Violet Citadel. Lenoria continued to watch him walk away and had got pushed so far back in the crowd of people she now stood back at the Horde entrance of the city. The guards narrowly eyed her and helped to keep pushing her along past the Horde area.

Amongst all the people passing, Rai had managed to catch Lenoria in his sights as she was being pushed past the guards. Running up and grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the side.

"Hey you, what's going on?" he asked, a smile on his face as he held her tight to avoid losing her in the people. Lenoria snapped out of her trance like stare and met Rai's warm green eyes.

"Oh, there is a guest in town. I went to see who it was and ended up accidently bumping into him and he invited me to come to the dinner tonight at the Legerdemain Lounge. You should come," she said, smiling at him. A frown appeared on Rai's face and he looked off into the head of the crowd.

"I don't know. There's something off looking about that man," Rai whispered closely to her. As he said that, the man did look like he turned to face the two for a second. Lenoria raised an eyebrow and faced to look at his as well. He was indeed looking straight at her; his eyes still did not feel hostile in any way.

"Who cares," she suddenly said, breaking the gaze between her and the guest. "We can beat him up if he tries anything," smirking she leaned in close to Rai and gave him a small kiss before departing back to the Alliance quarter. Rai still stood there, watching her walk off and when she disappeared from sight, he decided he'd follow this guest and see what's up.


	14. Chapter 14

The pathway to the Violet Citadel was cluttered with all the citizens of Dalaran from morning to night. Every time Rai tried to make his way closer to the stairway people would shove him out of the way and to the near back. Eventually he gave up and went to the tavern and sat down for a drink to wait and see if things would calm down as time goes by. Hours passed and the crowd didn't lessen a bit. Though, finally after a few more hours of waiting and a little too much drinks, Rai noticed the cluster moving away from the Citadel. A very tall man, with long, shining silver hair was descending the steps with a smile on his face. Rai quickly paid his bill and ran out the door. The man seemed exhausted and slightly annoyed at all the attention that hasn't let him be since he arrived. Smirking triumphantly, Rai wiped any hair from his face and gathered as much poise as he could, considering all the alcohol he had consumed the past hours. Just as he was about to approach the stranger, an odd force field had knocked him back, making him collide with the well in the street. Everyone that was in the vicinity, including the man turned to look at Rai, near unconscious. Stepping up next to the guest was an average height man with bright red hair. As Rai raised his head to look at what was in front of him, just blurs swirled. Blood streamed down the side of his head. He could see the man with red hair approaching him slowly, bending down next to him. The man whispered out an apology.

"I'm terribly sorry... This was my fault..." the red head told Rai. Rai lolled his head to the side and blinked a few times, trying to clear his sight to get a better look at the man. As his vision cleared slightly, Rai recognized him.

"Rh-Rhonin?" Rai asked. Rhonin nodded and attempted to wipe the blood clean as best he could with a cloth from his pocket.

"Yes. I again apologize, but you looked you had too much to drink this evening, and I've noticed you've been trying to get into the Citadel ever since our guest has arrived. You sort of looked like a man on a mission to attack him, I might've over done it a little," Rhonin explained. Pushing himself up onto his knees and trying to get back onto his feet, Rai glared at him best he could.

"You... you're aware what... he is, right?" Rai questioned. Rhonin frowned.

"And what's that? A high elf?" Rhonin replied. Rai scoffed.

"I've heard rumours about our "guest" here. Some said he's a..." Rai paused, glancing over Rhonin's shoulder to the man trying to get his entourage to leave him alone.

"A what?" Rhonin pressed.

"A dragon..." Rai finished. Rhonin burst out laughing and clapped a hand onto Rai's shoulder.

"You've had FAR too much to drink, my good man. Now, I'll return you to your quarter and get you fixed up. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you today," Rhonin gave him one more good pat on the shoulder before passing him onto the guards of the Sunreaver.

As Rhonin turned to leave, his face grew dark and concerned. Had those rumours been floating around? He must talk to the guest immediately.

Sitting alone atop the ledge of the Dalaran edges, Lenoria was thinking of ways to escape here and get back to the Eastern Kingdoms. She couldn't very well fly there, the journey would be too harsh for any mount, let alone there would be no place for rest for a long time. She then thought of the zeppelins or a boat. Jumping to her feet, she hurried off back to her room. As she was running down the street, the commotion of people seemed to be dissipating. They all seemed to be back in their normal routines and like everything were normal again. Pausing, she decided she'd better pay a visit to Rai. Walking towards the Sunreaver's Sanctuary, she politely asked the guards if she'd be able to see Rai, she had something important to tell him. One of the guards gave her a sympathetic look and told her that Rai had been injured and returned to Orgrimmar, to his home. She now had a reason to leave Northrend, but not the way she had intended. Was he okay? She was worried. Begging the guards now to tell her where Mira and Khrix might be, they told her that they too had gone back to Orgrimmar with him.

"But why wouldn't they tell me? It doesn't make sense!" Lenoria yelled. The guards then told her they don't know and that she was to leave the premises now. Confused and upset, Lenoria wandered slowly towards the Silver Enclave. Taking the longer way, she looked up to the sky and sighed heavily. Muttering could be heard as she passed the Violet Citadel. Stopping, she turned to look up the stairway and see two men talking quietly together. One was the man who was visiting and the other was Rhonin. The two men paused and looked down at her. The stranger raised a hand as a wave and gestured she come towards them. Frozen on the spot, Lenoria smiled nervously and stepped back.

"Please, come here," Rhonin called to her. Lenoria shyly took a step forward, but froze again. What if she was in trouble? She didn't hear anything. But as she stopped, the man beside Rhonin made his way down the stairs toward her.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," he laughed. Grabbing one of her arms gently, he guided her up the steps. Now she didn't seem to have a problem, as if she was comfortable with him, like she knew him for years. Just as they reached the top, he let her go and the feeling disappeared. Now she was standing in between the two and there was no escape.


End file.
